Magisterium 2 en fanfiction (español)
by lareinaOmnia
Summary: Call vuelve al Magisterium con el permiso de su padre, quien ha decidido confiar en él a pesar de todo. Aaron se ha pasado la mitad del verano aprendiendo a controlar el Caos, y lo ha hecho junto a una misteriosa ayuda: Cassandra Volkov, la madre de Constantine. En el fanfic Aaron es en hijo de Constantine, y Call tendrá que evadir a Cassy para que no descubran quien realmente es.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Lo tienes todo?-Preguntó el padre de Call mientras este subía a su lobo, Estrago, encima de la maleta para poder cerrarla.

-Sí, creo que sí.-Masculló Call entre dientes mientras ponía toda su fuerza en correr la estúpida cremallera de su equipaje, a la que no le daba la gana de moverse.-Ya está.-Suspiró cuando al fin logró cerrar el maletón.-Baja de ahí, Estrago.-Ordenó, y el lobo caotizado, obediente, saltó de la cama al suelo y empezó a lamerle la cara a Call.-¡Estrago, para!-Exclamó el chico riendo.

Alastair Hunt, apostado con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, levantó el mentón ligeramente y esbozó una mueca de preocupación. Ahora sabía que Estrago no era peligroso, Call se lo había demostrado durante todo el verano, pero aún tenía un ligero rencor hacia él.

-"¡Vamos, papá! Es solo un gran perro negro con... ojos caleidoscópicos y... la fuerza de dos toros."-Se había justificado su hijo cuando había aparecido con él en la puerta de casa, cada vez bajando más el tono de voz.-"¡Pero no es peligroso!"-Había espetado al final.-"¡Es solo un cachorro!"

Alastair no tuvo otro remedio que aceptarlo, el lobo no tenía otro lugar donde quedarse. Pero, por más que quisiera Call, seguía siendo un hijo del Caos, una creación del Enemigo de la muerte.

-"En realidad, tengo otra teoría."-Había dicho Call cuando Alastair intentaba explicárselo. Su padre se había quedado patidifuso.-"Creo que, al contrario que los primeros caotizados que creó el Enemigo de la Muerte, este lobo nació con el Caos dentro, como un parte de él. No es una marioneta de Constantine Madden, y no lo va a ser nunca."

Esa fue la frase que más asustó a Alastair en todo el verano, justo al contrario de las intenciones de Call.

Durante los tres meses de calor y juegos, ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada de magia ni del Magisterium (excepto, por supuesto, lo relacionado con Estrago), así que, tras las dos primeras e incómodas semanas, todo había transcurrido con la tranquilidad propia de un verano normal.

Hasta que se acercó el momento de partir.

Tres días antes del comienzo de curso, fue precisamente Call quien tomó la iniciativa. Se acercó a su padre, que estaba sentado leyendo en el sillón de la salita, y le espetó, con el semblante más serio que pudo poner:

-Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Tras una larga pausa, Alastair suspiró y separó la vista del libro.

-No, Call.-Dijo, y al chico le dio un vuelco al corazón.-Escúchame tú a mi.-Los músculos de Call se tensaron aún más, y empezó a dolerle la pantorrilla, intentando que no se le notara lo asustado que estaba.-Siéntate.-Le indicó, y Call se sentó en un sillón de cuero, idéntico al de su padre, que estaba justo enfrente de él.-He decidido confiar en ti.-Comenzó Alastair, y Call no pudo aguantar más, abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-El maestro Rufus me llamó el curso pasado, mientras tú estabas inconsciente en la enfermería, y no solo me explicó lo del incidente. Me dijo, -Esto le estaba siendo muy difícil.- que eras el más prometedor alumno que había tenido jamás, mágicamente hablando.-Alastair hizo una pausa, para observar la reacción de su hijo, que lo miraba, expectante y asombrado, con la boca medio abierta.

-¿El maestro Rufus realmente dijo eso?-Preguntó, atónito.

-Sí.-Alastair clavó sus ojos en los del chico, que eran grises, con vetas más claras en algunas partes, y desprovistos de toda emoción. Se dio cuenta de que era mejor no mirarlos, por que cada vez que lo hacía veía a su antiguo compañero, Constantine Madden, y eso no le inspiraba un buen sentimiento.-Así es, eso fue lo que dijo. Me explicó que ningún otro alumno había logrado elevarse tan alto en la primera clase, ni mover tantos granos de arena a la vez como tú lo hiciste.

-¿Ningún otro?-Preguntó Call, bastante sorprendido. Sentía una punzada de satisfacción y felicidad en el estómago, aprisionada por una ardiente sensación de arrepentimiento. Sabiendo quién en realidad era, eso no era nada bueno.

-Déjame terminar, Call.-Ordenó su padre, y este volvió a prestarle atención.-Pero no es por eso por lo que voy a confiar en ti, enviándote de vuelta al Magisterium...

"Enviándote al Magisterium," repitió Call mentalmente."junto a Aaron, Tamara y Celia." Eso era lo que quería, esa era la decisión que había tomado, dominar aquello que dormía en él y ayudar a Aaron a derrotar al hombre que se escondía bajo la máscara de plata. Pero, al ver sus ideales hechos realidad en las palabras de su padre, dudó. ¿Realmente podría hacerlo? ¿Y si recuperaba los recuerdos perdidos?

-Voy a confiar en que puedas manejarlo tú solo y que nunca olvides quien eres o a donde perteneces, ¿me estás entendiendo?-Call, que había escuchado sus palabras a medias, asintió con la cabeza. Su padre se extrañó.-¿Realmente me has entendido?

Call tuvo que improvisar rápido.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto. Quieres decir que no me deje llevar por los motivos egoístas de los magos, que no busque peleas y que evite la guerra pero, papá, las cosas ya no son así, me divierto mucho con mis compañeros.

Alastair sonrió divertido y, a la vez, aliviado. Call aún no sabía nada, lo que era una gran ventaja. Con un poco de suerte, no se enteraría nunca, se dijo, ignorando la pequeña parte de su subconsciencia que le decía que eso era imposible. Iba a confiar en su hijo, en que jamás sucumbiría de nuevo al Caos, y que jamás dejaría renacer al Enemigo de la Muerte.

-Tranquilízate, papá.-Dijo Call, compadeciéndose de su padre. Se le rompía el corazón al comprender cómo debía de estar sintiéndose, amándole y odíandole al mismo tiempo, y deseó aliviar su dolor más que nada en el mundo. -Te prometo que siempre Callum Hunt, tu hijo, y que nunca me dejaré llevar por los ideales caóticos y equivocados. Quiero decir, que mantendré la mente clara y no sucumbiré a las guerras ni al egocentrísmo.-Añadió, para que Alastair no descubriera lo que realmente quería decir.

Su padre volvió a sonreir y soltó, para la sorpresa de Call:

-Hijo mío, no cambies nunca.-Y se estiró para cogerle las manos. Las apretó fuertemente dentro de sus palmas y, tras un cruce fugaz de miradas, se las soltó a sumirse en la lectura.

Call se levantó, extremadamente contento, y se dirigió a su habitación, donde Estrago le estaba esperando. Antes de abandoar la salita, escuchó la voz de su padre decirle:

-Vete haciendo el equipaje, este curso no lo voy a hacer por ti.

Y así llegó Estrago encima de la maleta de Call.


	2. Chapter 2

Call se las había arreglado para ponerle a Estrago su mochila roja. El lobo se había debatido con él al intentarlo por primera vez, pensando que era una especie de juego. Luego, ya cansado de hacerlo por la fuerza, Call se sentó encima de la mochila y dejó que Estrago se calmara. Este, al ver que no podía separar la bolsa del trasero de su amo, se había resignado y sentado delante de él, expectante.

En esa postura, Call le explicó que la bolsa llevaba su cama y sus accesorios y juegos y que, por la tanto, era responsabilidad suya llevarla. Así que Estrago se levantó y permitió que el chico le colocara la mochila.

Con todo el jaleo que habían montado, el autobús que debía llevarlos al Magisterium llegó antes de que ellos estuvieran preparados. El lobo bajó a trompicones por las escaleras en cuanto oyó el sonido el claxón, y Call por poco cae sobre su padre al deslizarse por la barandilla.

-¡Call!-Le regañó Alastair.-¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacer eso?

-Perdón.-Se disculpó él, con una sonrisita inocente en los labios.-No volverá a pasar.-Y se dirigió junto a Estrago, que arañaba con prisas la puerta.

-"Es un lobo muy inteligente."Pensó Call, orgulloso, y hundió sus dedos en el pelaje gris. Ahora no tenía que agacharse para hacerlo, Estrago había crecido tanto que ya le llegaba a la cintura. Se imaginó cómo reaccionarían Aaron y Tamara. Con sorpresa, supuso.

Cogió el abrigo del perchero y se giró para despedirse de su padre. Alastair tenía una expresión taciturna en el restro, y Call temió que se arrepintiera en el último momento y no lo dejara marchar. Pero eso no ocurrió, al contrario, repentinamente su padre se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Call no supo qué hacer, jamás había experimentado nada igual antes, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico.

-Te echaré de menos.-Dijo al fin, mientras su padre se separaba.

-Yo también a ti.-Contestó él.

Estrago gimió. Desplazaba su mirada de ellos y a la puerta.

-Creo que ya es hora de irse.-Dijo Alastair, y accionó el pomo.

Estrago salió primero, impaciente, y esperó a Call ante la entrada del autobús. Era el mismo que lo había llevado por primera vez al Magisterium, y al joven mago le invadieron un montón de recuerdos desagradables. En esos momentos se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

Al salir se volvió para dirigirle una última mirada a su padre, quien levantó el pulgar en señal de ánimo. Call le sonrió y dejó el equipaje en el maletero del autobús, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Había llenado su maleta con todo lo necesario para su estancia en el Magisterium: ropa, suministro de caramelos para tres meses, mp3 portatil con cascos, ebook (llenado con exactamente los ciento cincuenta y siete libros preferidos de Call), cargador de tablet, libreta de apuntes, dieciseis bolígrafos, quince lápices, trece gomas de borrar, álbum de fotos llenado a la mitad, cámara de fotos (con su respectivo cargador), y el único libro de magia que su padre había conservado: el antiguo Códex platinum de su madre, el gran libro (por tamaño e importancia) que reunía absolutamente todos los principios de la alquimia, por muy desconocidos que sean.

-"Sólo hay cinco ejemplares además de este en el mundo,"-Le había dicho su padre.-"porque sus páginas no se pueden fotocopiar ni imprimir, deben ser escritas a mano por un mago para que no pierdan su poder."

-"Entonces mamá..."-Había intentado preguntar Call.

-"En efecto."-Contestó Alastair, adelantándose.-"Tu madre copió a escondidas durante dos años el Códex platinum del Magisterium."

Con lo cuál, gracias a todas las cosas que llevaba en la maleta, Call tuvo que hacerla levitar sigilosamente para poder meterla, junto a las demás, en el autobús.

* * *

Los Maestros del Magisterium insistían en que estaba haciendo grandes progresos, y la ayuda de Cassandra Volkov era indispensable. Sin embargo, por mucho que pareciera imposible, Aaron empezaba a sentir que cada vez la magia del caos se resistía más.

Era el último día de verano, y el chico esperaba con impaciencia en medio del vestíbulo a que las puertas de la academia se abrieran para poder ver de nuevo a sus tres mejores amigos: Tamara, Call, y Estrago. Hacía poco que había terminado el entrenamiento diario con Cassy, que era como había obligado a Aaron a llamarla, y aún tenía el cabello húmedo por el agua de la ducha.

La misteriosa mujer de pelo blanco se encontraba rígida a su espalda, tan silenciosa y pegada a la pared de roca que no se notaba que estaba allí. Tendría unos cincuenta años, y la melena recogida en un moño del color de la cera. En su momento habría sido rubia, pero a sus cincuenta años apenas conservaba vestigios de su antigua belleza. Tenía un porte delicado y un cintura de avispa. Un rostro severo (a pesar de que se hacía llamar Cassy) de pómulos afilados y absolutamente ninguna arruga. Aaron supuso que era gracias a la magia.

Él estaba en medio del vestíbulo, sin decir palabra, con sus bellos ojos azules fijos en la puerta metálica que pronto se abriría para dejar paso a los alumnos del curso de cobre. Ella le observaba entre las sombras, y Aaron podía notar su gélida mirada escrutándole la nuca. Durante los dos meses que había pasado en el Magisterium, solo se habían separado para dormir.

El sonido chirriante de las puertas resonó por toda la estancia. Las paredes de roca multiplicaron el sonido de las ilusionadas voces y, en cuanto la rendija fue lo suficientemente grande como para pasar, una oscura figura babeante se abalanzó sobre Aaron.

A Cassy no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, estaba con la guardia baja. Si Estrago hubiera sido un caotizado salvaje, Aaron ya estaría muerto. Por suerte, el enorme lobezno tiró al chico al suelo y se limitó a lamerle la cara.

-Estrago, ¡para!-Gritó Aaron en medio de un ataque de risa.-¡Estrago!

Un potente silbido retumbó en sus oídos. Al instante, el lobo se separó de él y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Call.

-¡Hey, Aaron!-Saludó el mago, levantando el brazo.-Estrago ha crecido mucho este verano, ¡me ha costado lo suyo colocarle la mochila a cuestas!

Aaron prorrumpió a carcajadas al ver la pinta que tenía Estrago, y luego alzó la mirada hacia su amigo. Call también había crecido unos centímetros, casi estaban a la misma altura. Su cascada de rizos negros parecía más salvaje que antes, como indomable, y le caía por debajo de las orejas. Tenía el pelo más largo.

Aaron, al contrario, lo llevaba más corto. Cassy le había obligado a llevarlo así, para mayor comodidad en los combates.

Detrás de Call apareció Tamara, era la que más había crecido, ahora estaba más alta y tenía una figura más femenina. Sus perfectas trenzas no habían cambiado, y tampoco su forma de correr. Se abalanzó sobre Aaron en cuanto lo vio, y por poco lo tira de nuevo en un intento de abrazarlo.

-A mi me hizo lo mismo.-Comentó Call, sonriente.

-Qué alegría veros a todos.-El Maestro Rufus surgió de uno de los túneles como un fantasma.

Tuvo que carraspear para que le atendieran, todos estaban saludando al makaris. Celia también lo abrazó, Jasper se limitó a tenderle la mano, y Call no le quitaba el ojo a Estrago, que parecía muy contento y olisqueaba el lugar con interés.

-No te hacen mucho caso...-Susurró la Maestra Milagros, apareciendo detrás de Rufus.

Los demás profesores surgieron uno a uno de entre las sombras. Algunos sonrieron, y comentaron que aquel era el curso con la mayor ilusión.

Call fue el primero en darse cuenta, silbó como había hecho con Estrago y todo el mundo le prestó atención. Señaló con la cabeza a los Maestros, y la sala quedó en silencio.

-Por fin...-Suspiró Rufus, severo.-Entiendo toda vuestra emoción, pero como sigáis así el resto del año seréis vulnerables a emboscadas.

Hubo un rumor general, como si de repente todos se acordaran de Constantine Madden, el Tratado y sus secuaces. Y así era, en cierta forma.

-Tenemos algo que anunciaros.-Prosiguió la Maestra Milagros con solemnidad. A pesar del aspecto joven (ahora su pelo, en vez de rosa, era violeta), conseguía que los alumnos la tomaran en serio tanto como al fornido Rufus.-A raíz de los hechos ocurridos a finales del curso pasado, la Asamblea ha tomado una importante decisión.-Tamara miró asustada a Call y a Aaron. Este último ya sabía de qué iba la cosa. Hasta Estrago había erguido sus orejas y miraba a la Maestra Milagros con cierta intriga. Era un lobo muy listo.-La Asamblea ha escuchado el incidente de Drew Wallace y el caotizado y nuestros espías han verificado que quien orquestó toda la operación se trataba...

Tragó saliva e hizo una pausa, girando la cabeza para mirar a Rufus con preocupación.

"Un gesto de debilidad," Pensó Call con amargura. "creía que los Maestros no se dignaban a eso." De haberlo dicho en alto, se hubiera sorprendido de sus propias palabras. En aquel momento no se dio cuenta.

-De Constantine Madden.-Exclamó el Maestro Rufus con una voz potente. La última sílaba (den) se escuchó varias veces antes de perderse por los túneles.

Los murmullos asustados y de sorpresa comenzaron. Aaron bajó la cabeza y a Call le recorrió un escalofrío.

Le ocurría cada vez que mencionaban el tema, no podía evitar pensar que todas esas muertes eran culpa suya.

Esa idea le atormentaba desde hacía mucho.

-¡Chicos, chicos!-Milagros trató de captar su atención en vano.

Call volvió a silbar, y el vestíbulo quedó de nuevo en silencio.

-Bien. Como acaba de decir mi compañero, Rufus, hemos confirmado que es muy probable que Drew Wallace tenga parentesco con uno de los magos más influyentes del otro bando...

-¿Otro bando?-Preguntó alguien. Call reconoció la voz de Rafe.

-Sí, sí... El Enemigo y sus partidarios.

-¿Cuantos son en total?

-Señorita Mawson, contestaremos a ese tipo de preguntas otro día, ahora tenemos que acabar rápido para liberar el vestíbulo y que se instalen, ¿le queda claro?-No hubo respuesta.-Bien, en tal caso proseguiré. Como iba diciendo, creemos que el falso Drew Wallace era en realidad el hijo del Maestro Joseph que, como todos sabéis, fue un gran mago en su tiempo y, como su alumno más célebre, enloqueció. Ahora está completamente obsesionado con revivir a los muertos, y no se detendrá ante nada para conseguirlo. Es nuestro deber como magos pararle los pies, y por ello la Asamblea ha decretado empezar los…-Carraspeó.- los preparativos de guerra.

Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo. Aaron mantenía la cabeza gacha, como avergonzado. Muchos lo miraron con gesto inquisitivo, entre ellos Tamara. Él era el makaris, debía saber algo más.

Call no miraba a Aaron, estaba demasiado ocupado procurando que el corazón no le saltara del pecho.

Otra guerra. Una guerra inminente. Y lo peor era que él era el enemigo.

Estrago se apegó a su pierna buena, sus ojos caleidoscópicos brillando. Aquel gesto reconfortó a Call, que estiró el brazo para acariciarle.

Estrago podía resultar aterrador a veces, pero Call sabía que a él no le haría daño.

-Vuestros respectivos Maestros os explicarán las situación actual en cuanto empiecen las clases, -Intervino North.- aún estamos organizando el nuevo temario, mucho más inclinado al combate, con la inestimable ayuda de la Maestra Cassandra Volkov, que se ha ofrecido para solucionar cualquier duda que tengáis sobre el arte de la guerra y los duelos.

Call frunció el ceño, muchos otros también. Miró de reojo a Aaron, que levantó la cabeza y articuló "te lo explicaré luego", y volvió a desviar la mirada.

-A continuación, -Dijo la Maestra Milagros.- seguiréis a vuestros profesores hasta las habitaciones, y nos veremos mañana.

Los demás alumnos cuchicheaban por lo bajo. Rufus se hizo a un lado e indicó a sus aprendices que le acompañaran. Call le sonrió a Celia en cuanto pasó por su lado y le dedicó a Jasper una mirada de odio. Ella se sonrojó, y él le devolvió la mueca.

En cuando el oscuro cogote de su rival desapareció, Call se dispuso a seguirlo, pensando que su Maestro iría detrás. Por el contrario, una poderosa extremidad le aferró la capucha de la sudadera.

-¿Desobedeciendo ya el primer día, Callum?-Sorprendentemente, la voz le resultó familiar y, haciendo caso a la lógica, desconocida. Era una mujer de timbre grave y severo.

Call se giró, y se topó con una figura curvilínea envuelta por completo en los trajes negros de mago. Imponía, tal vez porque era más alta que él, tal vez porque sus ojos grises estaban clavados en los suyos como estalagmitas

-Me llamo Cassandra Volkov, -No le dio más tiempo a Call para amedrentarse.- pero llámame Cassy, si no te importa, y yo te llamaré Call.

Le tendió la mano. El joven aprendiz intentó no arquear las cejas, pero el desconcierto se le notaba hiciera lo que hiciera. Cassy no parecía el tipo de mujer al que le gustaba que la tutearan, y miraba a Call sin el más mínimo atisbo de agrado. Parecía como el profesor de lengua que le tenía manía cuando iba al instituto de su pueblo; o el de matemáticas, al que tampoco le caía demasiado bien; o el alcalde, que había atribuído el incidente de los ratones a una organización animalista. Pensándolo mejor, Call no era demasiado popular en su pueblo, así que aquella señora era la más normal de todo el Magisterium.

Le estrechó la mano y se esforzó por sonreír.

Ella levantó las cejas, cuidadosamente depiladas, en una expresión de sorpresa. Un fantasma de preocupación cruzó momentáneamente su rostro, y luego se presentó cordialmente ante Tamara. Ella no quería que la llamasen Tamy.

\- A partir de ahora, Cassandra me acompañará en vuestras lecciones. -Intervino Rufus cuando Cassy acabó.- Como aprendices más prometedores de vuestro curso, recibiréis un entrenamiento más duro que los demás con la finalidad de apoyar y proteger a Aaron.-Fue todo un gesto de su parte no llamarlo "makaris".- Tres tardes a la semana, ella se lo llevará para que aprenda a controlar la magia del caos.-Explicó y, aunque su expresión no cambió en absoluto, su tono se transformó en algo más ameno cuando añadió por lo bajo:.- Espero grandes cosas de vosotros, chicos, no me decepcionéis.

Se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar hacia el oscuro pasillo. Estrago esperó a que Call se pusiera en marcha, con la maleta levitando detrás. Cassandra había desaparecido, y Aaron le explicó que solía hacerlo. Volvieron a escuchar las puertas del Magisterium abriéndose, y un nuevo curso entrando en el vestíbulo. Call divisó los rizos de Alex Strike entre ellos, pero ni siquiera pensó en saludarle.

Fue entonces cuando sintieron realmente que el curso había comenzado.


	3. Chapter 3

-Cassy me ha estado ayudando con todo eso de controlar el caos. Apareció en la puerta de una de mis casas de acogida y me llevó al Magisterium. Aparte de eso, no sé más que vosotros.

Aaron hablaba desde el sofá de la sala común, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, como los indios. Tamara escuchaba repantingada a su lado, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por la compostura, lo que era un gran avance. Y Call estaba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en Estrago, que terminaba una enorme costilla de jabalí. Los cuatro habían cenado tras acomodarse de nuevo, y Call había escondido el Codex dentro de su maleta, encima del armario, porque no cabía en ningún otro sitio.

-A mi me suena su apellido, Volkov... -Aportó Támara, pensativa.- Puede que se lo escuchara alguna vez a mis padres, pero no me acuerdo de cuando.

-Quizás también sea parte de la Asamblea. -Se le ocurrió a Aaron.

-Imposible.-Terció ella, meneando la cabeza. Sus perfectas trenzas, que habían crecido exactamente dos centímetros, se balancearon melosamente sobre sus hombros. - Me he pasado el verano entero aprendiéndome los nombres de todos los miembros de la Asamblea, los títulos y las leyes. Estoy segura de que no es uno de ellos.

-¿Y por qué has hecho algo así?-Preguntó Call, que no le encontraba el sentido.

-Mis padres me obligaron…

Call la compadeció, la familia de Tamara no era de lo mejorcito. Los había visto en la prueba de hierro: rígidos, con cara de asco, y reacios a mostrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento afectuoso. Por su culpa su hermana mayor había forzado tanto su magia que se había convertido en un Devorado. Y por supuesto estaba el dato de que encabezaban la oposición en contra de romper el Tratado. Solo hacía falta recordar la mirada que habían dirigido a Rufus cuando comentó que no se podía confiar en el Enemigo. Desaprobación no, lo siguiente.

-Podemos buscar sobre ella en la biblioteca.-Propuso Tamara, a la que no le gustaba autocompadecerse.

-Eso ya lo he intentado.-Dijo Aaron. -he ojeado cada libro que pudiera estar relacionado, y nada, es como si hubieran borrado su rastro.

-Tal vez lo hicieron.-Dijo Call, y sus palabras se tornaron en silencio.

Tres miradas cómplices cruzaron la estancia, y los chicos supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo: ¿quién era realmente Cassandra Volkov? ¿Estaba de su lado o ese no era el caso?

El lloriqueo de Estrago interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cuando Call se giró para encararle, estaba con la cabeza alzada y fija hacia la puerta.

-Creo que alguien viene.-Informó Call. Por la manera en que lo hizo, serio y expectante, aún invadido por el melodramático momento, dio la impresión de que era algún enemigo.

Pero ni se acercó. La rubia cabellera de Celia asomó de entre la roca, y llevaba una grandilocuente sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Ella parecía no haber cambiado, para Call incluso era más bajita que antes. Su clip de mariposa resaltaba en sus rizos, y a los tres le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Hola, Call.-Saludó, a pesar de que Call era el único que seguía sentado en el suelo, agarrando a Estrago, que salivaba por dar a Celia la bienvenida, y que Aaron y Tamara estaban ya de pie frente la puerta.- Hola, Aaron. Hola, Tamara. -Añadió.-Estamos todos esperándoos en la Galería, me han enviado a buscaros.

Se hizo a un lado, como para dejarlos pasar, y parte de su cuerpo quedó oculto tras las paredes de roca.

-Yo voy. -Dijo Tamara.-Quiero celebrar el principio de curso, y tengo que contarle muchas cosas a Jasper.-Miró a Aaron de soslayo con ojos apremiantes.

Él tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Támara quería dejar a Celia y a Call solos.

-Te acompaño.-Reaccionó al fin.-También yo quiero reencontrarme con mis compañeros.

Y ambos desfilaron por delante de Celia.

Poco después, concorde a los deseos de Támara, los dos chicos quedaron solos… excepto por Estrago, claro, que ayudó a Call a levantarse y empezó a dar saltitos por la estancia.

-No creo... -Comenzó Celia, balbuceando, con un ojo puesto en Estrago y otro en los hermosos rizos de Call.- no creo que el caotizado pueda venir.

-El caotizado se llama Estrago. -No pretendía sonar grosero, pero lo hizo. Luego, al ver la cara compungida de Celia, trató de corregirse:-Quiero decir, es un lobo muy bien educado, me hace caso en todo lo que digo, no va a causar problemas.

-No, no es eso.-Negó ella, meneando la cabeza.- Algunos alumnos del Magisterium fueron atacados por caotizados en sus misiones, y la noche en que Drew... o como quiera que se llame en realidad, escapó, los del curso de hierro también sufrimos un ataque. Quieras o no, Estrago pertenece a los de su especie, Call, y no todos están de acuerdo en tenerlo como mascota.

Se le notaba en la cara. Por muchos rodeos que hiciera, Celia le tenía miedo a Estrago, al igual que muchos otros. Call sólo oyó la mitad de sus palabras, no hacía falta escuchar más.

-Muy bien. -Aceptó, resignado, y se giró para encarar al lobo. - Hoy te quedas en la habitación, ¿vale? Y no hagas mucho ruido. Volveré en una hora, te lo prometo.

Estrago lloriqueó y se sentó en el suelo. Era obvio que no quería quedarse solo.

-Una hora. -Le dijo Call a Celia. -Luego tendré que volver.

-No te voy a obligar a nada.-Contestó ella, su tono denotaba cierta decepción.

Call se despidió de Estrago y desapareció tras la pared de roca, que se cerró a su paso. Los ojos caleidoscópicos del caotizado inmediatamente fueron a pararse a la chimenea, en concreto al reloj de pared que descansaba sobre ella, y se quedó así, sentado frente a las agujas exactamente una hora.

En su pequeño pueblo de Carolina del norte, Call nunca había tenido amigos, y mucho menos una novia. Por eso no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a una chica que sabía que estaba interesada en él, pues siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta conocer a Celia.

Caminaban juntos, al ritmo inconstante de Call, sorteando los túneles del Magisterium. Celia tenía mejor orientación, a pesar de que Call se había perdido varias veces, y estaba seguro de que, sin ella, no hubiera podido encontrar el camino a la Galería después de tan largo verano.

Andaban en silencio, ninguno tenía nada interesante que decir o, al menos, nada que quisieran decirse en aquel momento. Estaba claro que ese no era el reencuentro que Celia había esperado.

-¿Qué... Qué tal el verano? -Preguntó ella tímidamente, tratando de empezar una conversación.

-Perdona... ¿Cómo dices?-Call no le prestaba atención, pensaba en qué pasaría si ella se enteraba de quién era. Nada bonito, supuso.

Celia río.

-Eres tan despistado...-Dijo. - Te preguntaba qué tal el verano. Creí que me habías dicho que tu padre no te dejaría volver al Magisterium, estábamos todos muy asustados.

"¿Todos? "Se preguntó Call. "Esta exagerando un poco... "

-Cambió de idea. Rufus lo convenció.-Sus palabras fueron telegráficas, Celia se dio cuenta.

Se sentía un poco incómoda, Call estaba casi como... ausente. ¿Sería por Estrago?

-¿Sabes qué le dijo exactamente?

-No... No, qué va.-El muchacho rehuyó la mirada de su acompañante, para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

Sin embargo, Celia empezó a reírse.

-Mientes muy mal, Call.-Soltó, y él sintió cómo se sonrojaba.-Vamos... Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

"No puedo mentir en todo."Pensó él, y entonces dijo:

-Rufus le dijo a mi padre que yo era uno de los mejores alumnos que ha tenido. Junto a Aaron y Támara, claro.-Añadió, consciente de lo falaz que sonaba eso.-Los tres, dijo que los tres éramos de los mejores alumnos que ha tenido. Como combinación, ya sabes…

Celia volvió a reír, y esa grandilocuente sonrisa suya volvió a aparecer en su cara. Era bonita, pensó Call, pero no como esas modelos rubias que salían en las revistas. Celia era más salvaje, más… natural, y eso no le desagradaba.

Volvió a pensar entonces en las palabras del Maestro Joseph:

- _El auténtico Callum Hunt era un bebé lloriqueante._

Se estremeció. Si eso era cierto, no merecía la atención de Celia.

-Mira, ya llegamos.-Dijo, y apuró el paso.

La Galería no había cambiado en absoluto, pero estaba llena de gente. Tamara y Aarón intentaban acercarse a la mesa de aperitivos, pero un grupo de alumnos del curso de plata les cortaban el paso, acribillando a Aaron a preguntas sobre su papel como makaris.

-Apartaos, apartaos -iba diciendo Call mientras se abría paso entre la multitud-. El makaris lleva todo el verano entrenando para salvarnos el culo, lo menos que podéis hacer es dejarle comer algo.

Call llegó junto sus amigos liberando el camino a manotazos. Empujó a Tamara y a Aaron hacia la mesa de aperitivos y, milagrosamente, logró que los dejaran en paz con un sermón bastante heterodoxo. Muchos ya lo pensaban, pero dejó claro a los que aún tenían dudas que, como todos rumoreaba, Callum Hunt era un lunático. Y es que, como había dicho Celia, no todos estaban de acuerdo con tener a un caotizado como mascota.

-¿No llegas un poco pronto, Call? Te acabas de reencontrar con Celia -Tamara lo encaró nada más poder girarse. Su ceño fruncido indicaba que le estaba regañando. - ¿No tienes nada más que querer contarle?

Call negó con la cabeza mientras se metía en la boca una uva fosforescente.

-La conversación se volvió un pelín incómoda. -Tajó, y sin dar tiempo a Tamara a denunciar nada, alzó el brazo para saludar a algunos de los alumnos del curso de cobre.

Celia sonreía a Jasper, que trataba de animarle. Call hasta se sintió agradecido de que él intentará corregir su metedura de pata.

Entonces Jasper rió socarronamente, como solía hacer, y Call esbozó una mueca al comprender que animaba a Celia a su costa.

-Hola, chicos. -Saludó Gwenda, alzando la barbilla.

Estaban todos en piña sentados en las setas fosforescentes. Alex Strike y otra compañera muy rubia hablaban en el fondo de la sala.

-Oh... Que pena, has vuelto. Tenía la esperanza de que tu padre fuera mínimamente sensato y no te dejará pasar otra vez por estas puertas.- Comentó Jasper, e ignoró todas las miradas furibunda que le dirigieron.

Los alumnos del curso de cobre pasaron la hora siguiente charlando sobre qué habían hecho en verano. Todos tenían algo que contar excepto Call y Aaron.

Aaron se había pasado todo julio en una aburrida casa de acogida. Luego había llegando Cassandra y la historia no se ponía más interesante. La situación de Call era muy distinta. Educar a un lobo caotizado no era tarea fácil, pero el chico supuso que a nadie le gustaría escuchar como Estrago había utilizado el bastón del vecino como frisbie. Así que se limitó a escuchar y a reírse de vez en cuando.

Algunos meses atrás se hubiera divertido en la misma situación, pero ahora que sabía lo que era, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para pensar siquiera en ratos libres.

Desde hacía meses, su mente nunca estaba en blanco. Imágenes caóticas, sin ningún sentido, le venían a la cabeza; pensaba en situaciones hipotéticas, y en cosas que no llegaba a entender. Le preocupaba profundamente que se colaran por ahí algún recuerdo.

Tras un buen rato con Rafe contando la reacción de sus amigos al saber que era mago, la alarma del reloj de Call comenzó a sonar.

-¿Ya te vas?-Preguntó Celia al ver que Call se marchaba.

-Sí. Le dije a Estrago una hora, y esa hora ya ha pasado. Debo darme prisa en volver a la habitación o se preocupará.

Celia le agarró de la manga de la camisa.

-Vamos... Solo un poquito más. -Rogó poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Call se preguntó cuantas veces volvería a ver esa mirada antes de que Celia se enterara de todo. Tras la respuesta, decidió quedarse un poco más.

-Perdón Estrago...- Susurró para sí.

-No te preocupes, Call.-Tamara se acercó a ellos con dos vasos llenos de un líquido naranja. Le entregó uno a Call y otro a Celia, y luego se giró para recoger el suyo, que Aaron estaba aguantando.-Propongo un brindis, -Dijo, levantando su copa.- por el nuevo curso y por todo el trabajo que nos espera.

Los alumnos del curso de cobre, a su alrededor, la imitaron. Call los contó mentalmente, eran sólo veintitrés. Estaban Rafe, Celia. Gwenda y Jasper que eran, junto a Tamara y Aarón, con los que más había hablado el curso anterior. Pero también sonreían Pilar y Theo, que eran mellizos asiáticos, y Rubí, una albina de gafitas rosas muy dotada para la teoría pero bastante patosa.

Eran un grupo pequeño, y se conocían todos.

Call se disponía a levantar el brazo cuando se detuvo, su copa a medio camino de chocar con la de Celia. No pudo explicar muy bien que le ocurrió, algo parecido a un espasmo o un respingo. Giró su cuello justo a tiempo para oír un fuerte grito y un golpe sordo.

-¡Un caotizado! -Exclamó alguien, Call no tardó en entender.

Estrago apareció de entre las piernas de los alumnos del curso de plata, había echado abajo a la muchacha que conversaba junto a Alex Strike. Corrió hacia Call sin ver nada más, y muchos aprendices tuvieron que saltar para esquivarlo. Sus caras reflejaban terror e ira a partes iguales.

El lobo se paró entre Call y Celia y se sentó, como si fuera parte también de la ceremonia. De quedó mirando a su amo, y este, a su vez, al lobo. Ambos tenían la boca semiabierta. Estrago babeaba, Call intentaba justificarse y le inquiría con los ojos:

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

Fue Tamara la primera en reaccionar:

-Call, Aaron, Estrago. -Pronunció el último nombre con especial reticencia.- Tenemos que irnos.

Dejó su copa en la mesa de aperitivos y comenzó a caminar, Aarón la imitó inmediatamente después, haciendo gala de sus excelentes reflejos.

Entonces los cuchicheos empezaron a hacer eco. Aarón y Támara se alejaban, y Call sabía que tenía que seguirlos, pero se había quedado paralizado mirando a Estrago con estupor.

-Esa cosa no debe estar aquí, Call. -Comentó Alex a su espalda.

Jasper fue menos considerado:

-¡Saca a ese bicho de aquí antes de que le quite un ojo a alguien!-Entre la falsa determinación había miedo.

Call entonces trató de no parecer avergonzado y se recogió un rizo oscuro detrás de la oreja. Dejó la copa en la mesa de aperitivos, junto a la de Aarón y a la de Tamara, y se giró para irse. Notó como las yemas de los dedos de Celia le rozaban el brazo, y sólo deseó que lo dejara en paz para poder irse.

En cierta manera agradecía a Estrago por haber aparecido, no creía poder soportar más la felicidad de sus amigos. Nunca había sido un buen actor, y no lo sería de repente.

Calla siguió a Estrago por angostos h desconocidos corredores, el lobo parecía saber a donde iba. Estos estaban recubiertos de puertas y bifurcaciones, no como los caminos por los que lo había hecho ir Warren.

 _Los seres elementales tienen un sexto sentido de la orientación,_ pensó Call, _como Celia_.

No se topó con Aarón ni Tamara en ningún tramo, pero confiaba en su fiel lobezno.

El camino empezó a hacerse demasiado tedioso, estaba tardando mucho en encontrar la habitación, pero Estrago parecía seguro de si mismo. Las puertas y arcadas desaparecieron, dejando paso a líquenes esponjosos y paredes manchadas de azufre fluorescente. Cuando los témpanos de cristal comenzaron a aparecer ante sus ojos, Call se detuvo en seco.

-¡Estrago! -Exclamó. -Por qué me has traído aquí.

El lobo ladró como respuesta, su cola gris se agitaba impacientemente, y sus ojos tenían forma de interrogantes.

Call comprendió que, en algún momento del verano, Estrago había entendido que quería volver a ver al Devorado, a aquel que había pronunciado su profecía. Y sí, eso entraba dentro de la lista de cosas que deseaba hacer una vez en el Magisterium pero... ¿Tenía que ser necesariamente aquella noche? Call no estaba muy seguro de poder enfrentarse a un Devorado él solo.

Sin embargo, no tuvo elección. Estrago se lanzó hacia un túnel contiguo, y ante la perspectiva de ir junto al antiguo Maestro de Rufus, Marcus, o quedarse perdido en las cuevas, cosa que su padre le había advertido una y otra vez, se decidió por seguir a su lobo.

Tal vez fuera la adrenalina, tal vez porque era un tramo corto, que Call pudo doblar la esquina de un salto, a un palmo del suelo, le esperaba al otro lado, sus ojos refulgían en la oscuridad. Era obvio que su intención nunca había sido dejarle solo.

Call se sintió muy injusto por haber sugerido siquiera la posibilidad. Estrago le ofreció su lomo, y el joven aprendiz se abrazó a su cuello. Cuando había ido con Warren, este le había llevado por un angosto túnel. Encima de su mejor amigo no-humano, el viaje fue mucho más llevadero. Las partículas de ceniza se estrellaban contra su rostro mientras Estrago corría, pero a Call no le importaba. La sensación de velocidad era impresionante y, como él nunca había podido correr, desconocida.

Seguía sin estar muy seguro de si debía ver al Devorado, a pesar de todas las cosas que tenía que preguntarle. El cuanto el humeante arrollo apareció ante él, supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Se bajó del lomo de Estrago y gritó:

-¡Marcus! Me llamo Callum Hunt, aprendiz del Maestro Rufus, y quiero hablar contigo.

-Ya se lo dije a tu Maestro y te lo diré a ti una vez más… -Dijo una voz silbante desde el fondo del arrollo. –No me llames por un nombre que ya no es mío. Y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, Constantine.

La figura humanoide de gravilla, rocas y lava emergió del agua. El pequeño río debía ser mucho más profundo de lo que aparentaba, o debía dar a otro lugar, por que era practicamente imposible que tal mole cupiera allí dentro.

Call se estremeció al oír pronunciar el nombre del Enemigo.

-«Mi nombre,»-Se corrigió, las cosas como había que llamarlas.

-Sabía que volverías a mí, aunque no esperaba tu visita tan pronto. Me alivia saber que estás solo, así podremos hablar con libertad.-Susurró el Devorado.

-¿Acaso Estrago no cuenta? –Repuso Call, tratando de reafirmar el apoyo de su mascota.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. –Contestó Marcus con un tono casi divertido.-No has cambiado tanto, siempre fuiste muy…

-¿Desafiante? –Propuso Call. –Sí, ya me lo han contado.

-Bueno, esa es una bonita forma de decirlo, yo iba a llamarte insolente. Pero, sí, desafiante me sirve, todo depende de como lo mires.

Call frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo sé, Constantine, no estás aquí para que te de largas. Iré al grano, como hacíamos antes.

Call deseó que no lo volviera a llamar Constantine, a pesar de toda la veracidad de aquel nombre. Al mismo tiempo, se preguntó si lo que estaba diciendo el Devorado era cierto, o solo era una manera de ganarse se confianza en el improbable caso de que… bueno, volviera a ser el Enemigo de la Muerte o algo parecido.

Marcus no pareció percibir su expresión y continuó como si nada:

-Una vez fui un gran aliado, Constantine.

-Por favor, llámame Call.-Interrumpió el mago intentando sonar lo mas educado posible. Fue obvio hasta para Estrago que no lo consiguió.

-Tardarás mucho un desechar las viejas costumbres, ¿verdad? Aún sin tus recuerdos…-Había cierto pesar en su tono de voz, casi como si lo lamentara de verdad.-Fuiste el único humano al que le rendí respeto, una pena que te reencarnaras en un muchacho que adoptó todos tus defectos y ninguna de tus cualidades.-Hablaba con sus pupilas directas hacía Call, pero parecía no estarse dirigiendo a él.

El chico lo agradeció.

-Quiero que me expliques la profecía. –Tajó Call aprovechando la pausa que el Devorado había hecho.

Marcus alzó una ceja.

-Tienes delante a una de las Criaturas que estuvo más cerca de Constantine Madden cuando este se enfrentó valientemente a la Asamblea, ¿y solo quieres preguntarme sobre una absurda profecía?

-¿Absurda? Predijiste la muerte y el fracaso de mis mejores amigos, lo que el Enemigo de la muerte hiciera en sus tiempos de estudiante no tiene ninguna relevancia para mi comparado con eso.

Marcus esbozó una expresión divertida.

-Yo era su mejor espía y consejero en el Magisterium, uno de los pocos Devorados con la capacidad de hablar, alguien que podía relatarle de primera mano qué había más allá de la muerte. Era una de sus mejores armas, un confidente. Puedo decirte lo que pensó cuando mató accidentalmente a su hermano, o cómo maquina los experimentos de los caotizados con el Maestro Joseph.

Cuanto más la hablaba de ello, menos ganas tenía Call de saber cómo era Constantine.

-Eso no es cierto. –Dijo al fin.- Si lo supieras, Rufus te hubiera dispersado aquel día sin vacilaciones.

-Rufus nunca se llegó a enterar de que yo era el más perjudicial de los Devorados .-Repuso Marcus, y Call alzó la barbilla contrariado.-Y sigue sin hacerlo, el muy inútil. Rufus siempre fue un buen alumno, era inteligente, pero nunca supo distinguir un enemigo de un aliado. Mírale, cometió el mismo error dos veces.

Call evocó la conversación que había tenido con Rufus una vez en su despacho. Le había dicho que elegirle era su penitencia, su penitencia por haber entregado a Constantine al Maestro Joseph. Si no lo hubiera hecho, seguramente Call no estaría ahí en ese momento.

-Como iba diciendo…-Prosiguió el Devorado. –Yo fui uno de tus mejores aliados durante tus investigaciones en el Magisterium. Juntos hicimos grandes progresos, me ayudaste a controlar a todos los elementales de la escuela.

Call dio un respingo.

-No estoy exagerando, yo lo sé todo. Sabía lo de Drew, incluso. ¡Que tontos son los humanos! Unos creían que seguías siendo su líder, y otros creen que eres un aliado.-Marcus se rio socarronamente, a él le resultaba divertido. A Call no.-Yo te comprendo, Callum Hunt, sé lo que quieres realmente.

-Lo dudo mucho. –Repuso Call.

El Devorado volvió a reírse.

-Quieres ser solamente Call, quieres salvar a tus amigos y deseas que todo eso del cambio de alma no sea cierto. Pero nada de eso va a pasar. Eres quien eres, no podrás evitarlo por mucho. Ambos bandos estás dispuestos a empezar una guerra, y tu eres el eje de todo.

-¿Pero para que iban a empezar una guerra? Es absurdo, no tienen ninguna razón.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero los humanos no se rigen por la lógica. Ellos simplemente quieren demostrar su poder, y no les importan los sacrificios.

-«Es exactamente lo que me decía mi padre. »-Pensó Call.

Sin embargo dijo:

-Yo también soy humano, ¿sabes?

-Tú siempre fuiste diferente.-Soltó Marcus muy seriamente.

Luego hizo una pausa, como si esperara que Call le replicara.

No lo hizo, se quedó cavilando, prácticamente no escuchó esa última frase. Luego, dándose cuenta de que sus opiniones no eran tan diferentes de las del Devorado, y asustándose ligeramente por ello, quiso aludir al tema que le había llevado allí:

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de explicarme la profecía?

Marcus parecía decepcionado.

-Pensaba poder entablar una amena conversación contigo, pero veo que cuando se te mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay manera de sacártelo. En fin, al menos eso no ha cambiado… Quiero algo, en efecto, y luego podrás saber todo lo que quieras.-A Call le extrañó tal generosidad.-Espero que cuando decidas en que bando estás, y estoy seguro de que elegirás el bando vencedor, recuerdes quien te ayudó a elegir.

-Ve al grano, Marcus, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Bueno, para ti será muy fácil conseguirlo: quiero un sirviente caotizado.

Call se puso pálido.

-¿Perdona?

-Sí, quiero un elemental del caos que me sirva. En el Magisterium, yo estoy en la cumbre de la pirámide jerárquica, pero no hay elementales del caos dentro de la escuela. Quiero uno, he oído que son extremadamente poderosos. Si puede ser, un réptil. Un lagarto o una serpiente me serviría.

Call puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?

El Devorado río.

-¡Eres Constantine Madden, controlas el Caos! No te será muy difícil.

Le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano y Call, suspirando, aceptó. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, y tampoco se paró a pensarlo. Investigaría, procuraría que Tamara y Aarón no se enteraran, y contaría siempre con la ayuda de Estrago.

El lobo había permanecido a su lado todo el tiempo, Call estaba muy agradecido. Puede que Constantine utilizara a un Devorado como confidente lo que, a su modo de ver, sería muy guay y heterodoxo si el Devorado no hubiera resultado ser un completo chiflado, pero él tenía a Estrago.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Call volvió a la habitación subido al lomo de Estrago, las miradas asesinas de Aaron y, sobretodo, de Tamara alejaron de su mente todos los pensamientos con respecto a la conversación con el Devorado.

Rehuyó cualquier intento de discutir, prometiendo controlar a Estrago la próxima vez. Eso sí, sin que lo oyeran, añadió que la culpa era suya por incumplir su promesa.

Se encerró en su habitación y echó el pestillo, no quería que nadie le molestara.

Luego se dejó caer en la cama, Estrago ya se había acomodado en su cuna, y hundió su rostro contra la almohada.

¿Cómo había podido aceptar?

Ni siquiera sabía si había elementales del caos en el Magisterium, lo más probable es que tuviera que ir al bosque para encontrarlos. Y por último tenía que averiguar como convencer a uno, preferiblemente un lagarto o una serpiente, de que se pusiera a las órdenes de Marcus.

La perspectiva no era muy prometedora.

De todas formas, estaba cansado. Puede que fuera el resultado del largo viaje de Carolina al Magisterium, o simplemente el Devorado menguaba sus energías, recordaba haber leído algo sobre eso en alguna parte.

Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. Se metió debajo de las mantas y se quedó dormido al poco rato.

Aquella noche no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, como solía tener desde su encuentro con el Maestro Joseph. Por primera vez en meses, tuvo un sueño agradable. Soñó con hermosas torres de obsidiana y ojos verdes.

Aaron nunca había conocido a su padre, y el único recuerdo de su madre era una carta y una foto. Sabía que era afortunado, muchos de sus compañeros en el orfanato no sabían nada de sus verdaderos padres, pero cuanto más leía aquella carta, más preguntas se le venían a la mente.

 _Querido Aaron:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, significa que mi enfermedad me ha vencido y me ha llevado a otra vida. Primero, te quiero decir lo siento, siento no poder estar allí para ver tus primeros pasos o escuchar tus primeras palabras, y espero de todo corazón que la maldición que me ha llevado a mi no te sea legada._

 _Confío en que tendrás la salud de tu padre, es un hombre fuerte y sabio. Está haciendo grandes cosas, ojalá te encuentre y te recoja. Pero, sí no lo hace, no le odies, no será culpa suya._

 _En el fondo te quiere mucho, Aaron, ambos te queremos._

 _Quizás no te lleguen a entregar nunca esta carta, y eso significará que seguiré viva. Aunque es poco probable, hay que tener esperanza._

 _Ya que no estaré ahí para criarte, quiero confiarte mi más importante lección: no existe el bien o el mal, ni el cielo ni el infierno. El mundo es un conjunto de infinitos matices de grises, ten siempre esperanza._

 _Un beso, la persona que más te quiere, mamá._

La carta estaba escrita en un papel blanco, con una bonita y empalagosa caligrafía. En la foto se veía una mujer joven en un hospital, con un bebé recién nacido en brazos.

La mujer era morena y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes, los mismos que los del bebé.

Aaron dobló la fotografía y la carta y las volvió a guardar en el sobre. Luego las metió en el primer cajón de su mesilla de noche y, al girarse, divisó el destello esmeralda de su propio iris en el espejo del baño.

Sus ojos eran lo único en su aspecto que había heredado de su madre. Todo lo demás era propiedad de su padre, estuviera donde estuviera.

«No le odies.» Decía su madre en la carta, y Aaron le había hecho caso.

Las monjas del orfanato donde había sido criado le solían hablar de Katniss Stewart como alguien benevolente y con un corazón de oro, una persona enviada de Dios como pocas había en el mundo.

La solían describir como un ángel, a pesar de que nadie sabía exactamente qué hacía antes de empezar a trabajar en el orfanato, y siguiendo su ejemplo Aaron había querido ser como ella.

Pero nadie es perfecto.

Había dejado de rezar en el Magisterium, a pesar de lo que le había prometido a sor Alejandra, y estaba entrenando para encabezar una guerra, al contrario de lo que dicen las órdenes divinas. La verdad era que Aaron nunca había sido creyente, pero a su manera de ver aquello no era ser precisamente un angelito.

Se tumbó en la cama resoplando, y giró el cuello para mirar el despertador. Eran las siete y cuarto, y debía ducharse y vestirse antes de ir a desayunar. No tenía ninguna gana de sentarse aquel día entre Call y Támara. Ambos tenían mucho carácter, y Call además contaba con su lengua afilada. Seguramente discutirían sobre lo ocurrido la noche pasada, y se desataría la tormenta.

Tamara creía que debían controlar más a Estrago, que podía llegar a resultar peligros si Call le daba tantas libertades. Aaron no creía lo mismo. Estrago obedecía a Call ciegamente y quería lo que él quería, como si fueran un mismo ser.

En el improbable caso de que Call se volviera en contra del Magísterium, Estrago haría lo mismo, pero eso era completamente imposible.

Call sí que era un ángel, él sí que tenía un corazón de oro, como Katniss. Al principio Aaron no se había dado cuenta, sobretodo recordando su metedura de pata en el autobús la primera vez que iban al Magisterium.

Pero luego lo había visto hacer de cebo ante un ser elemental del caos, había logrado ver la bondad en los ojos de un caotizado, y se había interpuesto entre él y un peligroso Devorado. Tamara decía que Call no valoraba su vida lo suficiente, Aaron envidiaba su valentía. Si él fuera tan audaz como Call, tan agudo y tan talentoso con la magia en general (en eso Tamara y Aaron coincidían, Call había sido el primero en dominar la mayoría de los hechizos de Rufus, empezando por el truco de la arena) seguramente el Enemigo y sus secuaces no tuvieran ninguna oportunidad de ganar la guerra. Pero Aaron era Aaron, un cobarde, un debilucho, las cosas eran completamente al revés de como Cassandra las veía.

Golpeó sus puños contra la pared de roca, una y otra vez. Estaba frustrado, frustrado consigo mismo, no le iba nada bien en las clases con Cassandra.

Había avanzado rápido al principio, pero luego había empezado a ver sus propios hechizos, y se había asustado. El caos podía Devorar tu alma, pero no como lo hacían los otros elementos. El caos destruía y controlaba a través del miedo del mismo modo que, quien controle el miedo, controlará el caos.

Si tan solo tuviera la valentía de Call, aquello sería un juego de niños. Pero las tinieblas que invocaba Cassandra eran realmente aterradoras.

Golpeó de nuevo la roca con fuerza, y esta vez sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar. Alguien petó a su puerta con sutileza.

-¿Aaron, te encuentras bien?-Era Tamara, siempre la primera en estar lista.

-Sí, claro, voy a ducharme.-Mintió él.

-Muy bien, te esperaré para ir a la cafetería.-No sonaba muy convencida. -¡Mira quien se despierta tarde!-Gritó de repente, y Aarón supo que Call había salido de su habitación.

A continuación, escuchó dos bostezos simultáneos, aunque uno se prolongó más que el otro. Aaron no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a Call y a Estrago bostezando a la vez, haciendo caso omiso al reproche de Tamara.

Sintiendo en el pecho la calidez del hogar entró en el baño desvistiéndose y abrió la manilla del agua caliente.

Call caminaba arrastrando los pies, estaba que se caía de sueño, a pesar de la ducha fría que se había dado. A Aaron le pasaba lo mismo, pero Tamara andaba fresca como una rosa.

Cogieron su comida en el self-service de la cafetería y se sentaron junto a sus compañeros. Habían juntado dos mesas y estaban todos apiñados.

Repitieron el brindis de la noche anterior, pero ninguno mencionó a Estrago. Call no veía por qué el incidente tenía que ser un tema tabú. Su lobo había asustado a un par de personas, pero no había ocurrido nada malo.

Celia le toqueteó juguetona el hombro, pero Call no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. En su mente bailaban frases diversas de su conversación con el Devorado, y Call se sentía injusto y ruin porque las estaba considerando.

Alejó a Celia con un gesto, y Jasper se lo reprochó con la mirada. Para evitarle (no le apetecía en aquel momento un duelo de insultos) se dio la vuelta y se sentó con los codos apoyados en la mesa, mirando a los de primer año. Parecían pequeños, indefensos, muchos miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad y asombro. Había una chica en concreto, con la melena pelirroja recogida en una coleta, que observaba a su alrededor con regocijo. Fue la misma mirada que Call descubrió en los ojos de Jasper cuando entraba en la cafetería. Era una expresión de superioridad que no se podía ocultar y que decía: «Me voy a comer el mundo.»

Como tuviera el talento de Jasper con la magia, se iba a llevar una decepción tremenda.

-Atiende, Call.-Escuchó de repente, era el Maestro Rufus.

Call se giró sobresaltado, su maestro lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Instintivamente miró su muñeca en busca de un reloj que se había olvidado en la habitación, pero antes de arremangarse y quedar como un tonto el maestro Rufus se adelantó:

-No, aún no es la hora. Sólo he venido a deciros que está semana será la señorita Volkov quien os dará clases.

Call abrió mucho los ojos, y un creciente pero ilógico nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

-¿Por qué no puede darnos clase usted? –Preguntó Tamara extrañada.

Aarón también estaba pálido.

-Bueno… yo estaré muy ocupado rehaciendo el plan de estudios con los otros maestros. Con todo esto de los preparativos para la guerra, hay que hacer muchos cambios…

Rufus no especificó a que cambios se refería, pero Call intuyó que no serían de su agrado. Se removió incómodo en el banco y resistió la tentación de preguntar porqué tenía que haber una guerra. Al hacerlo, rehuyó la mirada de su maestro, que percibió su movimiento.

-Oh, Call… -Suspiró Rufus. –Eres igual que tu padre.

Call enarcó las cejas inquisitivo, aunque en su corazón lo consideró un alivio. Llevaba algún tiempo escuchando que se parecía a Constantine, agradecía el cambio.

-Tu padre tampoco hubiera estado de acuerdo con una guerra, pero no tenemos elección. La última vez nos pillaron desprevenidos, esta vez debemos ser nosotros quienes demos el primer paso. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad, Call?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, en absoluto convencido. Todo sería mucho más fácil si se le diera bien fingir.

El maestro Rufus pareció satisfecho y volvió junto a la maestra Milagros a la mesa de los profesores.

-¡Que suerte tenéis, chicos!-Exclamó Alex Strike acercándose sigilosamente por detrás. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Tamara y esta soltó un gritito. Inmediatamente la mesa estalló en carcajadas.

Call no rio, y pudo jurar escuchar a Aaron decir:

-Creeme, no es ninguna suerte…

—-

Cuando el Maestro Rufus les comunicó que sería Cassandra quien les diera clases aquella semana, a Call se le heló la sangre, y no sabía exactamente por qué. Una mirada asesina en su primer encuentro no tenía por qué significar una rivalidad creciente y un odio profesora-alumno, ¿verdad?

Se obligó a no pensar en ello hasta que se encontró con Cassandra. De alguna manera, a Aaron le pasaba lo mismo. Estaba muy pálido mientras el Maestro Rufus los guiaba hacia la sala donde los esperaba Cassy.

Era una amplia cámara con paredes recubiertas de lo que parecían enormes setas esponjosas. Call hundió lentamente el puño en una y su brazo entero desapareció entre bolsas de líquenes, sin llegar a tocar nada duro.

Aaron trató de advertirle cuando Cassandra apareció, pero fue muy tarde. Su severo vozarrón rebotó en las setas:

-¿Pero es que nunca puedes estar quieto?

Call palideció y dio media vuelta, muy lentamente. Ahí estaba, Cassandra Volkov, con una expresión que nublaba sus pensamientos y lo confundía. Prefería mil veces la ira de Rufus que la mirada inexpresiva de Cassy.

-Poneros en un semicírculo. –Ordenó, acercándose a la pared de setas.

Call obedeció, y pronto estuvo al lado de Tamara, mirando a Aaron de medio lado.

-¿Os ha explicado alguien qué es el contrapeso del caos?

Tamara fue la primera en contestar.

-El alma.

Cassandra asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y alguien sabe qué significa eso?

Tamara abrió la boca para volver a responder, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada.

-¿Call? Tu eres el contrapeso del makaris, ¿sabes cómo se utiliza el alma?

El chico vaciló antes de contestar.

-En… en la bolera, cuando Aarón y yo estábamos escalando el cartel para salir, él utilizó la magia del caos para contener a los caotizados que pretendían seguirnos. De sus manos comenzaron a salir espirales de una sustancia oscura, y luego no pudo parar. –Call se ahorró los detalles como que aquella le había parecido la sustancia más oscura del mundo, o los ojos de maníaco de Aaron al utilizar el caos. –Yo entonces comencé a recordarle quien nos esperaba en el Magisterium. Tamara, Estrago, Rufus…ccreo que apelé a su conciencia, a su… alma. La voluntad y los sentimientos como la amistad es lo que evita que el caos devore todo lo que toca.

Call acabó de hablar, y hubo un intenso silencio. Tamara le miraba sorprendida, como si no lo creyera capaz de semejante prueba de inteligencia, y Aaron simplemente había bajado la cabeza, avergonzado. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso?-Preguntó Cassy finalmente con un hilo de voz.

-Lo leí en alguna parte. –Mintió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tamara se apartó un mechón de los ojos con un gesto de suficiencia, y Aaron levantó la cabeza, esperando a que Cassandra dijera algo. Sí lo hizo:

-Rufus me había dicho que estabais muy unidos, ¿qué ha pasado?

A los tres les pilló por sorpresa.

-Pues claro que estamos unidos, y ya lo hemos demostrado. –Fue Aaron quien tomó la palabra.

Suspirando, como aburrida, Cassandra se sentó en suelo ante las miradas perplejas de sus alumnos, que la imitaron.

-El caos solo se puede combatir con sentimientos puros, como ha dicho Call. No sé exactamente qué ha pasado entre vosotros este verano, pero todos habéis cambiado algo. Hasta que no os acostumbréis a vuestro nuevo yo, no podemos empezar con los entrenamientos.

-¿Está diciendo que, en vez de enseñarnos a luchar, nos dará clases de psicología?-Preguntó Call esbozando una mueca.

Cassy ladeó la cabeza, indiferente.

-Sí, más o menos.-Dijo, y Call arrugó la nariz.

-Como nos ponga a hacer juegos para aprender el nombre de todos la voy a votar para maestra del año.

Ambos, tanto Aaron como Tamara, miraron a Call como si esperaran que se le cayera un rayo encima como castigo por lo que había dicho. Técnicamente era posible, Cassandra era una bruja de alto rango, y nadie dudaba que supiera invocar rayos, aún bajo tierra.

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo la mujer fue esbozar una media sonrisa.

-Me recuerdas mucho a un alumno que tuve una vez.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Era bueno?-Preguntó Call. Sentía la inevitable necesitad de utilizar algo de su sarcasmo en público, ya que no había tenido ni ganas ni tiempo de desahogarse con Jasper.

En aquel momento se había olvidado de absolutamente todo lo que le preocupaba. Tenía la mente en blanco y simplemente hablaba, era una sensación que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba.

-Tenía diez años. –Contestó Cassandra despreocupada apartándose un mechón blanquecino de la cara.

Tamara y Aaron ahogaron una risita, nadie había sido capaz de soltarle un corte así a Call en su vida, siempre había sido más rápido de mente que cualquiera. Aaron se había relajado, ya no estaba tan tenso. Utilizaba los brazos para apoyarse en el suelo, y Támara permanecía recta sobre sus tobillos.

-Podéis tutearme, ¿sabéis? Yo no soy vuestra maestra y tampoco estoy aquí para ayudaros a ganar la guerra. Mi trabajo es hacer que no os maten.-Dijo Cassandra.

Aaron no parecía sorprendido, solo ligeramente extrañado. Call pudo comprenderlo. Escuchar esas palabras sólo era muy distinto que tener que asumirlas con sus amigos al lado, así se parecía menos a un sueño. Era como si algo ya conocido tomara importancia de repente.

-Empiezas tú, Call, cuéntanos cómo has pasado el verano.

«Esperando que mi padre me acuchillara de noche a sangre fría.» Pensó, sabiendo que su padre jamás haría eso por mucho que odiara a alguien. En cambio dijo:

-Amaestrando a Estrago.

Y empezó a relatar todas sus peripecias. Omitió las más graves, como la reacción de su padre al verle llegar con un lobo, o cuando el dueño del bar a las afueras lo había intentado matar con una escopeta por confundirlo con un coyote salvaje. Cuanto más crecía Estrago, más difícil resultaba hacerlo pasar por un perro.

Al final, Call admitió que a veces le sorprendía la inteligencia de Estrago. Se olvidó de Cassandra y confesó que no era la primera vez que el lobo «atravesaba paredes». Luego se volvió hacia Cassy, pálido y mordiéndose el labio.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada. Sé que Estrago no es peligroso.

-¿Ah, sí?-Se sorprendió Call. Habitualmente los mayores no pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Sabes lo que es la impronta?-Preguntó Cassandra, Call negó con la cabeza. -¿Y tú, Tamara?

-Es el apego de una cría de pato por su madre.-Contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Call ató cabos rápidamente.

-¿Nos estás llamando patos?

-No, no… no exactamente.-Interrumpió Cassy antes de que él pudiera soltar más estupideces.-Pero es el mismo tipo de magia. Del mismo modo que las almas de las madres se unen con sus hijos al nacer, las almas de dos seres que comparten tantos sentimientos pueden llegar a hacerlo. Estrago te venera, te respeta y te ve de un manera en la que no te ven los demás. Es una arma antigua, pero podemos utilizarla en nuestro beneficio.

-Creía que no estabas aquí para ayudarnos a ganar la guerra. –Observó Call.

-Y no lo estoy, pero eso no me impide haceros más poderosos.-Cassy sonrió, pero esta vez su sonrisa fue casi imperceptible. Su expresión divertida fue sustituida por un desconcierto general.

-Cassy. –La llamó Aarón, la mujer parecía ausente.-¿Cassandra?-Volvió a probar.

Nada.

Las setas se apartaron de repente para dejar lugar a una puerta. El maestro Rufus y su secretario no-oficial, Alex Strike, entraron por ella.

-Cassandra.-Dijo Rufus. -¿Has oído… ?

-Si, lo he hecho. –Contestó la mujer saliendo de su ensimismamiento.-Lo siento, chicos, reunión urgente de la Asamblea.-Toda la confianza que había mostrado las últimas horas desapareció tras una gruesa capa de hielo. Miró a Call como la primera vez, casi con odio, pero a él no le importó. Call le respondió con curiosidad, ahora sabía que estaba fingiendo. El caso era ¿por qué?

Rufus y Cassandra desaparecieron, dejando a sus alumnos solos con Alex.

Call no simpatizaba mucho con él, Alex no le inspiraba amistad exactamente. Aún así, solía tratarlo como si le cayera bien, porque Tamara y Aarón si lo hacían.

-Parece que nos han dejado la tarde libre, chicos.-Comentó Alex alborotándole a Call el pelo.

Él contuvo una mueca de asco mientras volvía a colocar sus rizos en el sitio.

-¿Tú no tienes que ir junto a tu Maestro?-Preguntó al acabar.

Alex le quitó importancia con un gesto.

-Bah… todo lo que aprenden yo ya lo sé hacer. Mejor hablemos del incidente de anoche, le metiste un buen susto a Lucy. ¿Cómo conseguiste transportar al lobo desde tu habitación?-Alex no parecía molesto ni asustado, solamente tenía curiosidad.

Call no podía evadir la sensación de que algún día les apuñalaría por la espalda.

-Estrago vino solo. Debía estar de vuelta en una hora, pero no lo hice y él se preocupó.-Contestó Call.

-Vaya… es un perro muy inteligente, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí que lo es. Excepto porque Estrago es un lobo. –Le corrigió Call.

Alex expresó una mueca, que Call interpretó como una grieta en su gruesa máscara de bondad. Alex era más falso que un Judas de plástico.

-Bah… como sea… me esperan en la Galería, ¿queréis venir?

-Yo no puedo.-Tamara se adelantó a sus compañeros.-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar… -Carraspeó.- sobre lo que hablamos ayer, antes de que viniera Celia.

Call y Aaron dieron un respingo. Ambos se habían olvidado.

-Nosotros la acompañamos.-Dijeron al unísono, tal vez la sesión de Cassandra sí hubiera servido de algo.

Tamara se giró y sonrió agradecida, ya había supuesto que tendría que hacerlo sola, y así perdería su gracia.

Alex los miró resignado.

-Sois unos aburridos…

-Lo sabemos. –Replicó Call, giñándole un ojo.

Alex puso los ojos en blanco y desapareció tras la pared de setas.

-Sabéis lo que tenemos que buscar, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Tamara, solo por sea caso.

-¡Pues claro que sí!-Exclamó Call.-Tenemos que buscar a qué velocidad vuela un Wivern que busca venganza.

Aarón y Támara rieron, y Call con ellos. Era la primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado que lo habían hecho juntos.

Tras pasar un buen rato en la biblioteca, que a aquella hora estaba desierta, a Call le empezaron a rugir las tripas. Se ofreció para ir a la cafetería a por la comida de los tres, y eso hizo.

Aaron y Tamara se quedaron solos, leyendo en silencio. No fue un silencio incómodo, pero sí un tiempo muy desaprovechado.

Call estaba tardando mucho, pensó Tamara, y cuando se lo dijo a Aaron, él no le contestó.

-Aaron, ¿te encuentras bien?-Tamara cerró el libro y se acercó a él. Al llegar a su lado, se fijó en que seguía en la página cinco y que no estaba leyendo.

Normalmente se enfadaría y hasta le golpearía en la nuca para espabilarlo, pero su expresión le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Aarón estaba como ausente, con los ojos perdidos entre las letras doradas de «Los magos más célebres del siglo XX».

-Perdona, ¿qué decías?-El chico levantó la cabeza somnoliento.

Tamara suspiró.

-Te estaba preguntando qué te pasa últimamente.

-¿A mí? No me pasa nada, Tamara.-Y volvió a fijar los ojos en la biografía de Helena Volsvagen.

-Sí, sí que te pasa.

Aarón, ante su tono severo, levantó la cabeza sorprendido.

Tamara tenía los brazos en jarras.

-Aaron, somos tus amigos, tenemos derecho a preocuparnos.

La joven aprendiz había hablado en plural, como si tuviera al tercero en discordia de su lado. Automáticamente, Aaron deseó que Call estuviera con ellos. Hubiera suavizado a Tamara.

El chico hundió la cara en sus manos.

-¿Acaso tienes otros amigos?-Preguntó Tamara de repente, y Aaron palideció.

Tenía a sus conocidos del orfanato, a varias personas con las que había vivido… pero ninguna era de su edad o se había quedado junto a él más de dos veces. Tamara y Call sí lo habían hecho.

-No, supongo que no. –Terminó diciendo.

-Yo tampoco.-Comentó Tamara, y no pareció sentirlo.-Vivo en un chalet en medio del monte y me da clases un profesor particular. Ambos sabemos que Call tampoco es muy popular en su pueblo, así que los tres estamos en la misma situación: solo tenemos el Magisterium. Si no te abres a nosotros, ¿a quién podrás abrirte?

A Aaron no le apetecía explicarle a Tamara sus fracasos con el caos, y su mente trabajaba muy rápidamente para inventarse una excusa. No le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco podía quedarse callado.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo nuevo?-Call apareció de repente de entre las estanterías, Aaron nunca se había alegrado tanto de verlo.

Tamara miró a Aaron de soslayo mientras Call dejaba las bandejas, que había llevado flotando, encima de los libros aun parecían más estables. Su control de la magia del aire había mejorado mucho durante el verano, se notaba que había estado practicando a escondidas.

Tamara suspiró y decidió olvidarse del tema durante un rato, sabía que Call apoyaría la intimidad de Aaron.

-No, nada interesante. No encontramos nada relacionado con su apellido no con su nombre.-Dijo al fin.

-¿Crees que deberíamos simplemente preguntarle?

Aaron abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Ni hablar!-Exclamó, levantándose de la silla.

Call, que tenía su bocadillo de liquen a medio camino entre la bandeja y su boca, se paró en seco, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó.

-Puede que os haya parecido amable hoy, pero creedme, esa no es su verdadera forma de ser. No se corta ni un pelo en los entrenamientos, ¿acaso no os habéis fijado en la mirada de odio que nos dirigió cuando apareció Rufus?-Explicó Aaron.

Call se movilizó y mordió su bocata, más tranquilo.

-A mi me dio la impresión de que estaba fingiendo.

-¡Pues claro que estaba fingiendo!-Volvió a exclamar Aaron.

-No, me refiero a que estaba fingiendo lo de la mirada de odio. Lo que aún no sé es porqué.

-Claro, y Drew también fingía cuando me colgó del techo sobre un elemental del caos.

-¡Basta ya!-Interrumpió Tamara.

Call no parecía afectado en absoluto, se relamía los dedos para limpiarse las migas del bocata. Aaron estaba colorado, como si decir que Cassandra no era horrible y cruel fuera el peor de los pecados. A lo mejor era eso lo que le pasaba, pensó Call, que Cassy le exigía demasiado. Tamara había sufrido lo mismo con sus padres, que pretendían siempre que fuera la primera en todo. Al compadecerlo, Call sintió cómo le había hablado antes.

-Bah… como sea… ya lo averiguaremos.-Acabó diciendo.

No se atrevía a reprocharle a Aaron que comparar a Cassandra con Drew era pasarse varios pueblos, así que no dijo nada.

-Puede entonces que Jasper sepa algo.-Propuso Call, y tanto Tamara como Aaron abrieron mucho los ojos.-No me miréis así, es una situación desesperada, y ya ha quedado claro que no podemos preguntarle a los Maestros, ¿verdad?

Call sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho al pronunciar el nombre de Jasper, y Aaron y Tamara cruzaron miradas perplejas.

Call parecía estar en otro planeta, en un mundo de flores y corazoncitos. ¿Habría estado con Celia?

Call no exageraba cuando dijo que le rugían las tripas. Estaba hambriento, con todos los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza no había tenido apetito para desayunar casi nada. Ahora su estómago se lo estaba haciendo pagar.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, apenas había algunos alumnos del curso de oro comiendo en una mesa apartada. Se les veía cansados y físicamente martirizados. Call dedujo que debían de acabar de regresar de alguna misión.

Cogió tres bandejas en el self-service y avanzó. Las cucharas y los platos llegaban levitando a ellas, y como era el único en la fila, las miradas curiosas de los del curso de oro se fueron a parar en él.

Call sabía lo que estaban pensando: «¡Eh, mirad, ese es el loco que tiene un caotizado como mascota!»

Fingió no verlos, era mejor así.

Cuando se estaba concentrando para llevar los vasos de zumo sin que le cayera ninguna gota, escuchó a algunos alumnos llegar por detrás. Eran niñas, cinco de primero, y se reían estrepitosamente comentando su primera clase.

En su primera lección con el maestro Rufus, Call, Tamara y Aarón habían separado arena. Había sido aburridísimo y habían quedado agotados. Al parecer, a ellas no les había tocado una profesora igual.

Call acabó de coger la comida y se giró para marcharse, con las tres bandejas flotando sobre él.

Cuando salió de la fila del self-service, uno de los alumnos del curso de oro gritó:

-Oye, chaval, ¿tú no eras el dueño del lobo ese?

Call paró en seco. Habían utilizado el mismo tono despectivo que la gente solía emplear para referirse a su pierna mala.

Sin pensarlo, se giró.

-¿Os referís a Estrago? Sí, se comió una ardilla la última vez que lo llevé a pasear. Teníais que haberlo visto, sus ojos destellaban sanguinarios. Algún día os lo presentaré, a ver si os come una pierna.

Call sonrió, regodeándose en lo bien que había sonado esa última parte. No se fijó en la reacción de los alumnos del curso de oro, que se habían quedado súbitamente mudos. Salió al pasillo con paso firme y las bandejas bailando a su alrededor.

-¿Es cierto eso?

Una de las niñas de primer año le cortó el paso. No era difícil adelantar a Call, ya que iba cojeando, pero el chico no pudo evitar pensar que era de mala educación.

-¿Lo qué? ¿Que se comió una ardilla el otro día? Bueno, no fue exactamente la última vez que lo saqué a pasear, pero sí, es cierto. Escondió los restos debajo de la alfombra, tuve que limpiarlo antes de que mi padre llegara a casa.

La chica puso cara de asco y cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido. Call la había visto aquella mañana, era la alumno pelirroja de la cola de caballo. Tenía unas curiosas pecas sobre la nariz, y sus ojos eran muy grandes y muy verdes. Intensamente verdes. Como dos esmeraldas brillando en pozos vacíos, en medio de la nada.

-¡No, tonto!-Gritó la chica, y Call se sobresaltó, había perdido la noción del tiempo.-Me refería a que si decías enserio lo de que puedes presentármelo.

Tenía carácter, observó Call, y aunque era ella la que le estaba pidiendo un favor a él, parecía indignada de que no la estuvieran tomando en serio.

-Oye, comprendo tu curiosidad, pero créeme, Estrago es una bestia cruel y sanguinaria, no te gustaría verla.

A Call no le apetecía entretenerse aguantando los gritos de una niña asustada. No quería acarrear con ella si se desmayaba de miedo.

-Estás mintiendo.-Soltó la desconocida.-Nadie adopta a un lobo cruel y sanguinario. Oí hablar a los profesores sobre ti, muchos desconfían. Pero mi madre cree que no eres peligroso, y ha examinado a tu mascota. Es como un perro baboso, aunque parezca un caotizado salvaje. Tu fuiste quien lo crio, deberías saber controlarlo.

Call le miró perplejo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría conocer a un lobo supuestamente maldito?

-¿Porqué quieres ver a Estrago?

-Conocer.-Le corrigió ella.- No es un objeto, ¿verdad? No lo trates como tal.

-Y tú no te desvíes del tema. Te he hecho una pregunta.

La chica lo miró de arriba abajo y, por primera vez en toda la conversación, sonrió.

-No te andas con rodeos.-Observó, y la nota que le dio a esa última sílaba, como alargándola y dejándole en el aire, hizo a Call estremecerse. –Soy Emily.

Y, repentinamente, le tendió la mano.

Call, sorprendido, se la estrechó muy lentamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, y el chico tuvo un deja-vu tremendo.

-Yo soy Callum…

-Callum Hunt. –Terminó ella. -¡Pues claro que sé tú nombre, estúpido!

-¿Llamas estúpido a todo aquel al que le pides un favor?

-No, llamo estúpido a toda la gente estúpida que hace preguntas estúpidas.-Contestó Emily como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Las comisuras de los labio de Call se cruzaron en una media sonrisa en contra de su voluntad. Sabía que debía ofenderse, pero no pudo.

Se echó a reír divertido, y Emily se quedó perpleja y le soltó la mano. A su espalda, las bandejas oscilaron peligrosamente.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿He sido demasiado sarcástica? Yo… lo siento, me pasa a veces. –Emily se mordió el labio inferior con los colmillos y desvió la mirada, avergonzada, como si de repente se hubiera acordado de la buena educación y los buenos modales.

Era un gesto muy dulce, pensó Call, pero lo único que dijo fue:

-No, no… es solo que… -Se encogió de hombros. –Eso ha tenido gancho.

-Pellízcame, porque creo que estoy soñando.-Se llevó la mano a la frente, con la mano hacia fuera, y fingió que se desmayaba. Emily tampoco era buena actriz. -¿Callum Hunt ha hecho un cumplido a alguien?

-Mi fama me precede. –Rio él.-Pero sí, tienes carácter. Puede que le caigas bien a Estrago.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

-¿Significa eso que podré conocerlo?

-Claro, nos está esperando en mi habitación. A nosotros y a su ración extra de salchichas. La comida que le ponen los magos del Magísterium, o quien sea que lave la ropa y haga las camas, no calma su hambre del todo.

-¿Y no le puedes traer alguna ardilla?

Call volvió a reír, le dolían las comisuras de la boca de hacerlo tanto.

-Nunca logró cazarlas, son muy escurridizas.

Y le tendió su brazo para que le acompañara. No entendió muy bien porqué lo hizo, simplemente deseaba contacto físico.

Ella se agarró a él sonriente, tan iluminada como Aaron la primera vez que había visto el Magisterium. Juntos desfilaron hacia la habitación de los alumnos de Rufus, con Call contando las anécdotas que no se atrevió a decir con Cassandra delante.

Estrago se había olvidado de lo aburrido que era estar solo. Aquel verano había sido maravilloso, tirando de Call en monopatín por las calles de su pequeño pueblo, bajo la luz de las estrellas y las farolas. Pero estar dentro del Magísterium era muy distinto, ni siquiera había ventanas.

Por eso cuando unos grandes, enorme ojos verdes aparecieron al lado del acostumbrado matiz de grises de su amo, Estrago levantó las orejas curioso. Sentado en el sofá, no movió más que la cabeza.

Entonces la chica se precipitó hacia él con el cuenco de salchichas en las manos. Tropezó con la alfombra, y aquello se convirtió en el sueño de Estrago.

Decenas de salchichas cayeron del cielo, como lluvia de deliciosa y sabrosa carne. Con la lengua fuera, el lobo empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, devorándolas con fruición.

-Creo que le has caído bien. –Dijo Call, tendiéndole la mano Emily para que se levantara y apostando las bandejas de comida en los escritorios.

-¿Ah, si?-Se extrañó ella. Desde su punto de vista, había quedado como una patosa.

-Bueno, le has dado sus salchichas.-Y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Emily aprovechó para agacharse otra vez en la alfombra. Se sentó al lado de Estrago, que había acumulado todas las salchichas en un montón entre sus patas delanteras, y comenzó a acariciarle el lomo.

Estrago se dejó, y Emily lo miraba sonriente. A su vez, Call tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Era la primera vez que Estrago no le gruñía a un extraño. Y Emily no parecía tenerle miedo.

En cierto momento, una de las últimas salchichas se alejó rodando. Emily se la acercó a la boca y se la dio, a pesar de sus afilados colmillos.

Call pronto que dio cuenta de que estaba mirando la misma escena irrealista que la gente solía rehuir por la calle cuando paseaba a Estrago. Era de sentido común alejarse de ese tipo de Criaturas, pero ni Call ni Emily tenían sentido común.

-Oye, Call. –Dijo Emily, apuntado hacia él sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes. –¿Vas a sacarle ahora?

A Call le costó salir de su momento de abstracción. Parpadeó confuso y, antes de que Emily repitiera la pregunta, contestó:

-Sí, lo haré ahora, en cuanto se acabe las salchichas.

-Ya lo ha hecho. Se ha acabado las salchichas.

-Oh. –Call ni siquiera había mirado la alfombra, había encima una gran mancha de grasa. Ya la limpiaría alguien. – Bueno, pues vámonos.

Emily tenía la mano izquierda manchada de grasa, y la otra babeada por la saliva de Estrago.

No era una mascota tan mala, es más, era un lobo extremadamente obediente.

Call le había dejado subirse a su lomo, aunque lo hubiera hecho con o sin su permiso. Emily no era muy propensa a cumplir las normas, y por lo que sabía, Call tampoco.

En aquel momento iba de camino a su habitación, atravesando un túnel sin puertas. Sus tres compañeros de equipo, Andrew y las gemelas Jules, le estarían esperando, y no pensaba decirles a dónde había ido.

-¡Emily Angelina Volkov!-Escuchó, y la carne se le puso fría y tensa como el hielo.-¿Qué te había dicho sobre Callum Hunt?

Emily se giró muy lentamente solo para descubrir que jamás habría podido confundir aquella voz atronadora.

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó, tratando de sonar todo lo inocente posible.

Pero Cassandra Volkov, con su pelo brillante y canoso recogido en un moño, no era de esas madres comprensivas que perdonaban a sus hijas fácilmente. No lo era en absoluto.

-¿Qué te había dicho sobre acercarte a Callum Hunt?-Tronó, y su voz resonó por todo el corredor, perdiéndose en la negrura.

Emily esbozó una mueca, su madre se veía realmente enfadada. Cuando esto pasaba sus ojos, grises y vacíos como el cielo de invierno, se iluminaban de una forma extraña y espectral, refulgiendo en la noche.

-Perdón, mamá…-Murmuró Emily, bajando la cabeza.

-Oh, no. No me vengas con esas, que te conozco.–Repuso Cassandra.- Contéstame, ¿qué te había dicho sobre Callum Hunt?

-Que era un mago peligroso, y que solo conseguiría hacerme daño, pero…

-¡Pero nada! Debes aprender a obedecer sin rechistar, Emily. Vamos a entrar en guerra, si sigues con esa actitud conseguirás que te maten.

Emily se sorprendió bastante. Su madre solía evitar hablar de ese tipo de cosas con ella. Al fin y al cabo, ninguna madre que se precie le gusta hablar sobre los peligros de la muerta con su hija.

Hubo un instante de silencio, y entonces Emily pudo apreciar las oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos de Cassandra y las incipientes arrugas que no estaban hacía unos días.

Sintió pena por ella, sabía que su madre estaba intentando por todos los medios evitar una guerra. Emily no podía entender como gente como el Maestro Rufus buscaba la confrontación y el desastre, ¿acaso querían repetir la masacre?

-Pero tu los detendrás, ¿verdad?-Saltó Emily, agarrando la mano de su madre.

A Cassandra no le gustaba demasiado el contacto físico, y se sobresaltó al notar el frío tacto de la mano de su hija. Aún así, a pesar de todo, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Claro que sí. La guerra es algo devastador, no podemos permitir que se leve otra a cabo. Es por eso que quiero que te alejes de Callum Hunt.

La hermosura del momento en el que estaba envuelta Emily se astilló de golpe.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó con los ojos en blanco.

Cassandra se agachó y le acarició cariñosamente La mejilla.

-Pronto lo comprenderás, pero necesito que me prometas que no volverás a buscarlo. No puedo debatir con el Maestro Rufus preocupada por las compañías de mi hija.

Emily desvió la mirada, realmente quería volver a ver a Call y a Estrago.

-Muy bien.-Aceptó, muy a su pesar. –Te lo prometo.

Su madre pareció satisfecha. Se separó de ella y volvió a adoptar su postura más indescifrable.

-Así me gusta.-Terció. -Tus compañeros te están esperando en la habitación, yo tengo una cita importante. Nos vemos a la cena.

Y desapareció entre las sombras del corredor.

Emily suspiró. Le había prometido no volver a buscar a Call, así que ahora todo dependía de si él quería volver a verla. ¿Le habría causado una buena impresión? La expectación la estaba matando.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Estás seguro de que no sabes nada?-Preguntó Tamara por enésima vez.

Y, de nuevo, Jasper negó indiferente con la cabeza.

-Si supiera algo ya te lo habría dicho, pero este tema me tiene tan confundido como a vosotros.-Dijo, y sorbió una cucharada de sopa que estaba sujetando con la mano.-No os preocupéis tanto, los Maestros saben lo que hacen. Además, Cassandra no parece peligrosa.

-Ya, bueno, pero… ¿en serio no os parece sospechoso?-Insistió Tamara.-Quiero decir, volvemos al Magisterium y nos sueltan que piensan comenzar una guerra así, de repente. Yo al menos quiero saber más.

-¿Y por qué no preguntas?-Continuó Jasper en su basta indiferencia.

Call, al lado de Tamara en la cafetería, estaba indignado. ¿Acaso ese bobo no sabía lo que se les venía encima?

-¿Estás loco?-Saltó Tamara, muy enfadada. –No nos van a decir nada, están todos compinchados con eso de los preparativos para la guerra. Ni siquiera el Maestro Rufus tiene tiempo para enseñar a sus alumnos, ¿cómo quieres que esté de humor para contestarnos?

Jasper se paralizó.

-Yo no…

-Odio admitirlo, pero Tamara tiene razón.-Intervino Call. De todos los alumnos que se reunían en una de las mesas de la cafetería, era el que más atendía a la conversación. Su alegría de la tarde anterior había desaparecido, ya ni siquiera recordaba haber propuesto hacer partícipe a Jasper.-Los adultos últimamente están todos muy ocupados como para atender nuestras peticiones. Sea lo que sea que les pidamos, nos ignorarán como si fuéramos insectos.

-Tampoco hay que exagerarlo tanto, Call.-Dijo Celia.

Junto con Aaron, que había intervenido sólo al principio, prefería mantenerse callada y esperar el resultado de la discusión.

Eran cinco los alumnos sentados en aquella mesa: Aaron, Tamara, Celia, Jasper y Call, quien continuadamente alzaba la vista hasta la barra del self-service.

Al principio la idea era preguntarle a Jasper sobre Cassandra Volkov. Sus padres también habían sido partícipes importantes en la guerra contra Constantine, y a Call se le había ocurrido que podría saber algo. Por desgracia, no fue así. Al igual que Tamara, Jasper tampoco parecía tener una buena relación con sus padres.

La escuela estaba muy agitada por todos los rumores que circulaban sobre las actuaciones del Enemigo en el resto del mundo. Aquella misma mañana Kimiya, la hermana mayor de Tamara, había tenido que partir en una misión de urgencia. Ninguno de los alumnos del curso de cobre sabía nada al respecto.

Al contrario que los alumnos de Rufus, los de Milagros ya habían hablado con su Maestra. Ella les había dicho que los animales caotizados del bosque andaban muy revueltos los días anteriores al comienzo de curso, y que tras el incidente de Drew sabían definitivamente que el Enemigo era responsable de algunos altercados aquí y allá. Sin embargo, Constantine Madden ya casi no tenía poder, y aniquilarlo sería fácil. Aaron, Tamara y Call tenían la sospecha de que todo aquello era una gran mentira, pero todos los restantes Maestros les habían soltado la misma historia sus alumnos. Excepto Rufus, claro.

-Call, tú siempre has tenido cierta reticencia a los Maestros del Magisterium.-Soltó Celia, y Call se sorprendió. ¿Estaba enfadada con él? ¿Intentaba hacerse la dura?-Pero lo que te contó tu padre no es cierto, ya lo sabes. No va a desatarse de nuevo una guerra tremenda como la de hace trece años. Cosas así ya no pasan en el siglo veintiuno.

-Suenas como las monjas de mi orfanato.-Comentó Aaron, y Tamara y Call ahogaron una risita.

Celia abrió mucho los ojos.

-Era broma, era broma…-Se disculpó Aaron.

-Bobo, cuando se dice algo así no se explica, de otra forma le quitas la gracia al chiste.-Dijo Call en un tono distendido.

Celia sonrió.

-¿Veis? ¿Por qué no podéis estar así siempre? No hay de que preocupase, es imposible que estalle una guerra.

Y siguiendo a Jasper, que ya se había despedido de Tamara y de Aaron, cogió su bandeja de comida y se marchó.

Inmediatamente, los tres del grupo de Rufus acercaron sus cabezas y empezaron a susurrar.

-¿Realmente os creéis que los han absorbido del todo?-Preguntó Aaron.

-Eso parece.-Contentó Call.-Realmente los han convencido, podrían estar controlándolos sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-No, no creo que los Maestros llegaran hasta ese extremo.-Negó Tamara mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Pero la Asamblea sí, ¿verdad?-Insistió Call.

-Yo creo que esa teoría es demasiado absurda para ser verdad.-Aportó Aaron.

-Lo dice alguien que hasta los diez años creía que todo eso de comer almas era de ciencia-ficción…-Suspiró Call.

-Tu tampoco te enteraste mucho antes.

Como respuesta, Call le echó la lengua, y Aaron le correspondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Basta ya!-Exclamó Tamara sin levantar la voz.-Hoy tenemos un día muy ocupado, ¿no es cierto?

-Por desgracia, tienes razón…-Suspiró Call, cansado por la sola idea.

Cassandra los había convocado aquel sábado para recuperar el tiempo perdido el día anterior. Quería que llevaran a Estrago también, a saber qué les tenía preparado…

Tamara y Aaron le habían obviado a Call el percance en la biblioteca. Su alegría los había contagiado, con lo cual el asunto se había sumido en el olvido.

En privado Aaron había decidido que quería parecerse más a Call, y ponerse melancólico no ayudaba. Tenía que entrenar mucho y ser más valiente, y sobretodo que Tamara no le volviera a pillar en las berzas.

-Ya deberíamos irnos preparando para encontrarnos con Cassandra.-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Cassy, querrás decir.-Le corrigió Call.

-Sí, Cassy.-Convino Aaron.

-Ir yendo, yo os alcanzo ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿No íbamos a ir todos juntos?-Se extrañó Tamara.

-Pues sí, pero…-Call desvió la mirada de ellos a la barra del self-service. En aquel momento, un grupo de alumnos de primer año reían mientras esperaban en la cola para desayunar. Call sonrió.-Tengo que hablar con alguien. Nos vemos luego.

Su bandeja salió volando desde la mesa hasta la papelera y la pila que había encima. Era increíble la sencillez con la que Call utilizaba la magia del aire ahora. Aaron admiraba eso, Tamara pensaba que así se agotaría muy rápidamente.

Tras ver cómo Call se entremezclaba con la marabunta de aspirantes a magos, después de perderle de vista, Aaron y Tamara decidieron esperarle junto a Cassy.

-Pero que queda claro que será su culpa si lo castigan por llegar tarde.-Puntualizó Tamara.

Aaron rio.

Emily se había despertado muy nerviosa aquella mañana. Al principio, parecía que nada estaba en su sitio. Su uniforme no estaba tirado en el suelo del baño, y el libro que había leído a la noche (Cazadores de sombras: la ciudad del fuego celestial) tampoco estaba encima de la mesilla de noche. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¡Emily!-Oyó que la llamaban desde detrás de la puerta.-¿Estás lista?

Como respuesta, Emily abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Kirito!-Gritó.-¿Qué has hecho con mi uniforme?

El chico que la estaba llamando se sobresaltó. Kirito era un mago por descendencia, su familia era una de las más antiguas que existían, el igual que la familia Volkov. Por eso él y Emily llevaban conociéndose desde hacía mucho.

El otro alumno de la Maestra Luna (junto a Emily y las mellizas Ágata y Sofía) era un muchacho muy delgado, con el pelo castaño y liso y unas gafas enormes que multiplicaban el tamaño de sus ojos. A pesar de su físico debilucho, era muy hábil memorizando fórmulas mágicas, pero poco útil en un combate ya que no contaba con demasiado poder.

Kirito se ajustó las gafas a la punta de la nariz y contestó con toda naturalidad:

-Ayer te olvidaste de echar el pestillo, así que entré y recogí un poco. Tu uniforme está dónde debe estar, doblado y limpio en tu cajonera.

Emily sintió como enrojecía poco a poco.

-¿Has hurgado es mi cajonera?-Espetó, y agarró a Kirito del cuello de la camisa.

Era algo que solía hacerle desde que eran pequeños, Kirito a veces se tomaba demasiadas confianzas. Sobre todo cuando intentaba hacer que cumpliera las normas, ¿quién se creía que era para darle órdenes?

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!-Gritó la chica, y dando un portazo volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Kirito se quedó con la palabra en la boca, nunca podía replicarle a Emily. Su ritmo de vida era tan frenético que era realmente difícil seguirla. ¿Por qué estaría de tan mal humor aquella mañana?

El ambiente mañanero de la cafetería estaba en su máximo apogeo cuando Emily entró, sola. No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos grandes y grises, y a la vez no podía evitar sentirse culpable por desear desobedecer a su madre. Obviamente no lo haría, Cassandra Volkov tenía un montón de informadores repartidos por todo el colegio, sabría de inmediato si su hija desobedecía una orden directa. Por eso Emily adoraba los tecnicismos, siempre se refugiaba en ellos. Había prometido no volver a buscar a Callum Hunt, pero nadie podía evitar que fuera él quien la citara, o que simplemente se encontraran por casualidad…

Con escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda se colocó en la cola para el self-service. Evitó mirar hacia la multitud que estaba sentada en las mesas, no quería que su madre pensara algo incorrecto, pero cuando dos de los alumnos del Rufus pasaron a su lado (el makaris y la hija menor de los Rajavi) su corazón se aceleró.

Call no estaba con ellos, pero los alumnos de un mismo Maestro siempre comían juntos. Ella había evitado a sus compañeros precisamente para que no molestar a Call cuando viniera, ¿habría él hecho lo mismo? ¿La estaría esperando? En ese caso… ¡sería una auténtica desgracia!

-¡Cu-cu! ¿Me estabas esperando?

Emily se giró sobresaltada, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

No pudo evitar sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Buenos días, Call.-Dijo, y reprimió sus ganas de abrazarle.

El chico estaba de pie delante suya, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Era muy mono, pensó Emily. Sus rizos se veían salvajes y perfectos, y tenía una mirada enigmática y atrayente.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido?-Dijo él.

Emily rio.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Esa es la mejor pregunta que se te ocurre?

-Bueno, me parecía demasiado directo preguntarte si querías quedar mañana por la noche en la puerta de la misión. Hoy tengo un entrenamiento intensivo con mi nueva profesora, pero Estrago está deseando volver a verte. Ayer hicisteis muy buenas migas.

-¿Por la noche?-Preguntó Emily.-Eso depende, ¿a qué hora?

Call se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Pues… ¿sobre las diez y media te parece bien?

-Por supuesto, pero no te prometo nada.-Emily estaba deseando que llegara el día siguiente, pero no quería que se le notara. Tenía mariposas en el estómago y su corazón latiendo como un bombo, pero Call parecía en su elemento.

Sonreía de medio lado como en las películas, y se veía muy seguro de si mismo.

-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana entonces.-Dijo, y despidiéndose con la mano se alejó.

Emily le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta, entonces sus ojos enfocaron hacia otro objetivo.

Kirito, delante de sus otras dos compañeras de equipo, estaba a apenas un palmo de ella mirándola airado. Ágata y Sofía, por contra, reían entre dientes y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Emily completamente sonrojada.

-¡Callum Hunt!-Gritó Cassandra.-¿Cómo has podido llegar veinte minutos tarde? ¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza?

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Call. Cassandra los había vuelto a llevar a la habitación de setas acolchadas.-No volverá a pasar.

Cassandra lo miró con los ojos en blanco. El chico estaba ahí, soportando sus sermones sin replicar nada ni excusarse, pero no parecía importarle. ¿Por qué estaba feliz?

-¿Se me nota?-Preguntó el chico de repente?

Cassandra frunció el ceño.

-¿El qué?

-Estoy contento. No puedo evitarlo, nunca he sido un buen actor.-Call sonrió de medio lado.-Pero no quiero que mis encuentros personales influyen negativamente en las clases de magia. Al fin y al cabo, pronto empezaremos una guerra, ¿no es así? Debemos estar preparados.

Cassandra levantó muy lentamente el mentón, y una aterradora idea cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Se habría juntado Call con su hija? Deseó que no fuera así.

-Empecemos con la clase.-Tajó, sin separar la vista de los ojos de Call.

Ese iris gris le ponía un poco nerviosa, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

-Sí, empecemos.-Convino Aaron.

Estaba sentado en el suelo entre Tamara y Estrago. Este último se había negado a obedecer a Aaron hasta que Call llegó.

Según Cassandra, entenderse con un caotizado era el primer paso para controlar el caos y, como en todos sus ejercicios, el primer intento había sido un desastre.

-Tamara, Aaron, hoy entrenaré con vosotros. -Ordenó Cassandra.-Call, mantente lo más lejos de Estrago que puedas y practica con el elemento que peor se te de, pero no te vayas de la habitación.

Y con esta sencilla frase la Maestra no miró a Call en todo el día, lo que fue una gran ventaja, por que así Call no tuvo que aguantar sus miradas de reproche cuando hizo estallar una seta irrompible.

¿Cómo? Cassandra no quiso explicarlo.

Sin embargo, así no fue cómo Call acabó el entrenamiento diario. Llegadas las nueve y cuarto la Maestra ordenó que descansaran. La clase había terminado, y tanto Aaron como Tamara sentían sus fuerzas en números rojos. Call, por el contrario, estaba fresco como una rosa.

Ayudó a sus compañeros a recuperarse compartiendo un poco de su magia, técnica que Rufus les había enseñado el año pasado, y luego tuvo que atrapar a Estrago, que estaba emocionadísimo por haber pasado el día entero jugando con sus amos. Cassandra no dijo nada de si el entrenamiento había resultado como ella había querido o no, toda su amabilidad del día anterior había desaparecido. La frialdad propia de Rufus la sustituía, y para Call aquella persona resultaba tanto enigmática como curiosamente intrigante, lo que era un gran redundancia.

Cuando la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento estaba a punto de cerrarse por detrás de Call, una poderosa mano le agarró por el cuello de la camiseta.

La puerta se selló delante de él, y Call se quedó solo, completamente solo y sin Estrago, encerrado junto a Cassandra Volkov.

-Oiga, ya le he pedido perdón por llegar tarde, si va volver a regañarme dese prisa, que estoy cansado.-Soltó Call impacientemente.

-Oh, no. No te he retenido para regañarte, quería preguntarte una cosa.

Call frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo qué?

Entonces la mujer se acercó a él con una expresión muy seria en el rostro. Le escrutó de arriba a abajo durante unos segundos, y luego sus pupilas se encontraron. Call no entendía porqué le estaba dando tanto dramatismo al momento, pero cuando se fijó bien en esos ojos grisáceos, se llevó un susto tremendo al sentir un deja-vu.

-No serás pariente de Constantine Madden, ¿verdad?

Cassandra dio un respingo.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Yo… Nada, no es nada. ¿Qué me quería preguntar?

Pero la expresión de Cassandra estaba sumida en terror.

-Call, ¿has tenido algún sueño extraño últimamente?

-No, no he soñado nada raro.-Mintió él.

-¿Estás seguro? Como Maestra, puedes confiar en mi.

-"Lo dudo mucho."-Pensó Call, pero en vez de eso dijo:

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé.

-Bien, pues… -Las pupilas de Cassandra titilaban, así que Call supuso que había dado en el clavo.-No tengo nada más que decirte, vete a descansar.

Las puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Call se giró para irse.

-Una última cosa.-Dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Cassy.-¿Qué piensas sobre la guerra?

Silencio.

-Que es algo que hay que evitar.

-¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer, Call?-Preguntó Celia inocentemente en la cena de aquel mismo día.

-Lo siento, pero he quedado con alguien.-Mintió Call.

-¿Enserio?-Se sorprendió Celia.-¿Quién es?

Call levantó la vista del plato y la miró fijamente.

-Eso es cosa mía.-Dijo, y volvió a sumirse en la comida.

Celia miró a Tamara y Aaron con interrogantes en los ojos.

-Nosotros tampoco sabemos nada.-Contestaron al unísono.

-Prometo que os la presentaré algún día.-Dijo Call, y Celia soltó un gritito.

-¿Es una chica?-Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la voz le salió en la tesitura de un periquito.

-Pues sí, y no me gustaría darle una mala impresión justo después de conocernos, así que tengo que irme ya.-Call evadió cualquier pregunta y el inminente desmayo de Celia, se levantó é hizo volar Las bandejas hasta la papelera.

Obviamente había mentido, no se había citado con Emily hasta la noche del día siguiente, pero aquel sábado tenía unos planes no menos importantes.

Call galopaba encima de Estrago como si este fuera un caballo entre los árboles del bosque que rodeaba el Magisterium. Evadía la oscuridad gracias a dos bolas de fuego que bailaban ante el hocico de Estrago, y no iban ni muy rápido ni muy despacio para no ahuyentar lo que estaban buscando: laa manada de lobos a la que Estrago pertenecía.

Call intuía que no sería bien recibido después de haber raptado a uno de los suyos, pero había que arriesgarse, era el único medio para averiguar cómo conseguir un lagarto caotizado. Aunque también podía ser una serpiente.

Estrago parecía no cansarse, la energía del caos era inagotable, algo que Call no sabía aún. El chico se agarraba con la mano izquierda a su lobo, con la derecha sostenía a Miri y con la mente mantenía candentes sus dos bolas de fuego.

El paisaje se volvió más espeso a medida que se internaban en el nacimiento del bosque. Estrago guiaba el camino, y Call confiaba en su instinto. Después de un tiempo, su ritmo se redujo y comenzó a olisquear el ambiente.

-¿Qué pasa, Estrago?-Susurró Call.

Los infestos ojos del caotizado le miraron muy serios, y Call se bajó de su lomo.

-Supongo que ya hemos llegado.-Sentenció, y Estrago no ladró para llevarle la contraria.

Sin embargo los ojos de Call no detectaban ningún signo de estar cerca de una madriguera. Sin moverse del sitio en el que estaba fue iluminando los alrededores, y no encontró nada.

-Estrago, ¿estás seguro de que es aquí?-Volvió a preguntar el mago. Estrago ladró como diciendo que estaba completamente seguro.

-Pero… ¿seguro, seguro? Aquí no hay nada.

Estrago soltó aire por el hocico en un gesto que Call interpretó como un suspiro de resignación. Se movió y deslizó su cabeza debajo de la mano libre de Call. Inmediatamente una especie de visión cruzó los ojos de chico: una aldea. Una aldea infestada de lobos de pelajes grises y negros, con casas hechas de madera y tierra entre los árboles. Cuando desapareció, Call lo vio todo claro. Alzó a Miri y rasgó al aire. Al instante, esa increíble visión apareció ante él.

Estaba en medio de un claro, tenía tierra y no raíces bajo sus pies, y decenas de lobos oscuros con ojos brillantes y caleidoscópicos lo miraban entre el asombro y la incredulidad.

Call no reparó en aquel momento es que podía leer sus expresiones, estaba mucho más ocupado alucinando en colores. Los lobos se habían montado allí toda una civilización. Debía haberles costado mucho trabajo levantar chozas entre los árboles sin dedos prensiles.

-Así que este es el lugar donde naciste.-Le dijo Call a Estrago. Luego sonrió, admirado.-¡Es realmente impresionante!

-Me alegro de que te guste, Destructor.-Escuchó de repente, y al volverse y ver al emisor se quedó paralizado.

Era un lobo blanco como la nieve y de pelaje abundante. Se le veía poderoso, pero sus ojos refulgían de un azul marino brillante. No era un caotizado, y le acababa de hablar.

-Humm… soy Callum Hunt, encantado.-Balbuceó Call, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

El lobo pareció ofenderse.

-¿Acaso intentas engañarnos? ¡Tú eres Constantine Madden, no Callum Hunt! El verdadero Callum murió en la Masacre fría…-El brillo de sus ojos menguó a medida que las palabras salían.

Call seguía estupefacto, ya no estaba seguro de si haber ido allí había sido buena idea.

-Eres un osado al haber venido hasta aquí, pero debes tener buenas razones para volver después de habernos traicionado hace quince años y de haber secuestrado a otro de los nuestros hace apenas unos meses. –El lobo blanco se sentó sobre sus posaderas. –Así que… habla.

Call se quedó un momento en silencio, quería elegir bien sus palabras antes de contestar. No pudo haberlo hecho peor:

-Ya, pues me temo que no sé de qué estás hablando. No tengo recuerdos de la vida de Constantine.

Hubo un murmullo general de indignación. Calle no entendió los significados de los gruñidos, pero intuyó que no le creían. Un lobo completamente negro comenzó a aullar. Los que estaban más próximos le imitaron.

-¡Ya basta!-Ladró el lobo blanco, que parecía ser el líder.-No veo en sus ojos señales de que esté mintiendo, y además no se está comportando como solía hacerlo Constantine. Creo que dice la verdad, por muy imposible que suene.

De nuevo el lobo negro ladró con rabia.

-No hace falta que digas eso, Lissana. No necesito tu consejo.

Así que el lobo negro en realidad era una loba… No lo parecía. Debía tener la misma edad que Estrago, no parecía de los más grandes, pero se movía y aullaba con determinación. Call no podía entender qué le había dicho al líder sobre él, pero no debía ser algo bonito.

-Constantine Madden. –Call se puso rígido como un soldado. Estaba pensando en sus cosas cuando el lobo blanco lo llamó. Se dio cuenta de que se había identificado a si mismo con el nombre del Enemigo de la Muerte, lo que provocó que un latigazo de terror le recorriera la pierna. O tal vez solo fue el movimiento brusco al erguirse. –El consejo ha decido no creerte, no es ni remotamente posible que tus recuerdos se perdieran en el traspaso de alma.

Call frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podían ellos afirmar eso? Y lo que era más extraño: ¿cómo había votado el consejo si lo único que Call había escuchado era un montón de ladridos caóticos? La decisión debía haber sido unánime para que se entendieran entre tanto griterío.

-Pero es cierto.-Se defendió Call. –No recuerdo nada sobre ser el Enemigo. Tan solo soy Callum Hunt.

-Hemos oído los rumores sobre ti, realmente has trabajado el papel todos estos años, pero como te dije, el hechizo que utilizaste para cambiar de cuerpo fue practicado una y otra vez, y en todos los casos exitosos los recuerdos se conservaban en perfecto estado.

-Ya, pues os equivocáis.-Sentenció Call, y volvió a haber un murmullo general, pero esta vez Lissana no ladró.

-Eso no es posible.-Tajó el lobo blanco.

-Sí que lo es, yo mismo soy la prueba.

El lobo blanco frunció el ceño, o al menos eso la pareció a Callar. Obviamente no podía afirmarlo.

-Entonces tendrás que someterte a mi escrutinio.-Dijo el lobo, y comenzó a andar hacia la chozas.

Los miembros de la manada se apartaron a su paso. Call miró a Estrago, que había permanecido fiel y en silencio todo el rato, y luego lo siguió cojeando. Al hacerlo le pareció que Lissana los miraba con odio.

El lobo blanco les llevó a una choza un poco más grande que las demás. Los tablones de madera estaban asegurados con lianas y el techo era de hojas secas. En el suelo había una especie de cama hecha de paja, una mesita de piedra y apartadas a un lado un cúmulo de piedras candentes.

Mientras Call miraba a su alrededor ocurrió algo muy extraño: el lobo blanco se irguió y su aspecto cambió por completo. De repente Call estaba delante de un joven con aspecto austero que tan solo debía tener algunos años más que él. Tenía una melena rubia y lacia y unos ojos azul marino que se le clavaron como estalactitas. Sus facciones eran afiladas, de pómulos marcados, y sus colmillos eran más largos de lo habitual en un humano.

Callum se lo quedó mirando anonadado, el joven emitía un aura salvaje e imponente.

-¿Qué eres?-Preguntó Call sorprendido, hundió la mano en el pelaje de Estrago y supo que él estaba tan confundido como su dueño.

-Mi nombre es Jace Darkwood, y estoy empezando a pensar que existe una remota posibilidad de que esteas diciendo la verdad y realmente no tengas recuerdos.

-¿Eres un mago?-Insistió Call.-¿Un hombre lobo?

Jace suspiró con hastío.

-Tendrás que esforzarte más para que crea que eres otra persona. Ahora pongámonos serios, ¿a qué has venido?

-Pues… -Call decidió no preocuparse por hechos y frases que no comprendía. Lo que hubiera pasado entre Constantine y la manada de Estrago no eran cosa suya. Ya no. –He venido para pediros ayuda con algo que tengo que conseguir: un reptil cotizado.

-¿Un reptil caotizado?-Preguntó Jace extrañado. -Nunca caotizaste cosas que no tuvieran pelo en tu estancia en el Magisterium, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés por las escamas?

-Quiero utilizarlo como moneda de cambio.-Contestó Call, y Jace comenzó a reírse.-¿Qué pasa?

-Deja ya este numerito, Madden, mis lobos se están alterando por tu presencia. Puedes caotizado a un lagarto tú sólito, no necesitas de nuestra ayuda. Ahora les estoy reteniendo, pero pronto se abalanzarán sobre ti, y son decenas, casi cien. Te doy un consejo como amigos que fuimos, vete.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡No recuerdo nada de ser otra persona, y el lagarto es muy importante!-Call perdió los estribos. La paja acostada a un lado de la choza comenzó a arder sin control, y Call se asustó.

Jace, en cambio, frunció al ceño extrañado.

-No lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad?-Preguntó.

-Yo no… yo no pretendía…-Intentó disculparse Call.-Lo siento.

Jace se volvió hacia él con renovada curiosidad.

-Constantine jamás hubiera hecho algo así, perder el control del caos sería algo terrible.-Hizo una pausa. –Parece que esa posibilidad no es tan remota al fin y al cabo. Déjame entrar en tu mente.

Call dio un respingo. No le apetecía nada que un extraño se pusiera a hurgar entre sus recuerdos. Aún así agarró la mano que él le estaba tendiendo y lo hizo.

Un paisaje blanco comenzó a aparecer delante de Call. Esperó a que cambiara para nada ocurrió. Una inquietante blancura era lo único que podía ver.

Jace le soltó la mano. Parecía cansado y confundido.

-Esto no tiene sentido.-Murmuró.-Constantine jamás había errado al hacer un traspaso de alma.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Call.-¿Ahora me crees?

-Bueno, no tengo más remedio. No he encontrado nada en tu memoria. Es muy extraño…

-Bien. ¿Entonces me ayudarás a encontrar a un lagarto caotizado?

-¡Ni hablar!-Exclamó Jace, mirando a Call fijamente. –No puedo darte mi ayuda después de hacer sufrir a mi y a mi tribu ni después de secuestrar a uno de los nuestros.

Estrago ladró en defensa de Call.

-Vale, muy bien, retiro lo del secuestro.-Suspiró Jace. –Pero mi pueblo no confía en ti, y tiene sus razones. Eres el Destructor, no lo… Oh, se me olvidaba, no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?-Call negó con la cabeza.-Bueno, entonces al menos voy a contarte la historia. Jace se sentó en la hierba, enfrente de la mesita de piedra. Call lo imitó y se bajó con la ayuda de Estrago. La pierna tiró de un nervio y contuvo una mueca de dolor.-Como ya te habrán contado, Constantine logró meter un trozo de caos en el alma de un animal cuando estaba en el Magisterium, creando una nueva raza muy parecida a la de los elementales con cuerpo físico. Los caotizados de este bosque son los descendientes de los primeros intentos del Enemigo. Constantine los fue liberando sin que el Maestro Joseph se diera cuenta, en esa época Jericho aún no había muerto, y Constantine era un makaris muy poderoso, pero nada más. Cuando su hermano murió cambió por completo. Se volvió loco por la posibilidad de resucitarlo. Llamó a todos los caotizados del bosque que había liberado y ellos, viéndolo como un padre, acudieron. Comenzó a mandarles encargos, los caotizados mataban y recolectaban magia por él. Al principio estaban contentos de poder pagar su deuda con Constantine, pero luego él los empezó a maltratar. En aquel momento yo era solo un cachorro nacido de dos caotizados, y al mismo tiempo era un mago a las órdenes de Constantine y Joseph. El caos me resultaba muy interesante, y Constantine era tan cautivador que por mucho tiempo ignoré cómo se comportaba a escondidas. Cuando los Maestros descubrieron sus experimentos con humanos y quisieron detenerle ya era muy tarde para mí. Poco antes Constantine me engañó y me utilizó como conejillo de indias. Me fusionó con el alma de un lobo, el único lobo blanco que había creado y me encerró. Los demás resultados de la fusión de almas fueron fallidos, Constantine decía que era porque los animales no eran los suficientemente inteligentes, pero yo aún no sé si era verdad o no. Escapé junto a mis nuevos hermanos con mi forma de lobo cuando Constantine se vio obligado a huir del Magisterium, y juntos creamos una civilización, una jerarquía y una aldea. Ser medio mago me da unos poderes que los otros no poseen, por eso soy el líder, pero no pude ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para detener a Constantine cuando volvió. Vino solo y lo arrasó todo a su paso.-La expresión de Jace era toda ira y amargura. –Asoló todo lo que habíamos construido, pero no mató a ninguno de los nuestros, nos necesitaba. Quería nuestra fuerza para entrar en una cueva llena de magos y matarlos a todos. Necesitaba tropas que no conocieran los Maestros del Magisterium, si veían que faltaba alguien sospecharían. Nos obligó a hacerlo, y no tuvimos otro remedio que obedecer. Los demás caotizados que Constantine creó tienen una especie de seguro que los hace fieles y sumisos, pero nosotros no. Así que en la cueva lo traicionamos, yo mismo te clavé mis dientes en tu antiguo pecho.-Jace expresó de repente una terrorífica sonrisa. No había mirado directamente a los ojos de Calle hasta entonces, y el chico escuchaba entristecido, no se veía a sí mismo capaz de hacer algo así. Pero entonces Jace levantó la cabeza y lo miró, estaba sonriendo. –Constantine Madden, -Dijo. –yo soy tu asesino.-Se río como un loco, y Call lo vio claro: ese tipo estaba chiflado, tenía que salir de ahí.- Pero tu te reencarnaste, ¿cómo pude no darme cuenta en aquel momento? Cometí un error, ¡un error garrafal! ¡Y ahora voy a solucionarlo!

Call actuó por instinto y terror: Jace salió volando e impactó contra las paredes de la choza, que se rompieron dejando un enorme agujero. Call se levantó con la ayuda de Estrago y sorteó las demás chozas hasta llegar al claro.

Muchos lobos se apartaron asustados, escapando de él, pero al llegar a mitad del claro un lobo negro como la noche le cortó el paso.

-Lissana…

-¡No te muevas ni un paso más, Destructor!-Rugió la loba.-O me comeré tus tripas con un poco de sal.

Call retrocedió junto a Estrago. De repente estaban en el centro de un jauría enfadada de lobos, y Call hubiera deseado no saber qué había hecho para merecerlo. Por desgracia, Jace se lo acababa de contar, y tenían toda la razón para estar cabreados. En aquellos momentos su padre siempre le había recomendado hablar antes de hacer nada, pero Call no creyó que disculparse después de trece años por algo que ni siquiera recordaba.

-¡Matadlos!-Jace había recuperado su forma lobuna y aullaba con fuerza desde la zona de casas.

De no ser por Estrago, Call habría muerto en aquel mismo instante. Lissana se abalanzó sobre él, y Estrago la bloqueó. Ambos cayeron al suelo en un amasijo de patas y pelo. Call no se lo hizo repetir dos veces, puso en práctica las lecciones del Maestro Rufus y creo una barrera de aire pegada a su piel. Era un hechizo muy arriesgado, sabía que no engañaría durante mucho tiempo a los lobos pero los confundiría lo suficiente como para poder llegar a Estrago.

Sin embargo, Lissana y él estaban enzarzados en una ardua pelea. Ambos se mordían y gruñían con furia. Call supo de algún modo que no debía intervenir. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a Jace.

-¡Idiotas!-Estaba diciendo.-No ha desaparecido, solo se ha vuelto invisible. ¡Cogedlo de una vez!

Algunos lobos reaccionaron, Call tuvo que elevarse para esquivarlos. Con una floritura de muñeca invocó la tierra que los lobos estaban pisando y la hizo temblar. Los lobos se alejaron y Call descendió, utilizando de nuevo la magia de la tierra para crear una cúpula de arcilla y protegerse. Al apoyar los pies en el suelo sintió como su pierna mala cedía y cayó, pero su barrera improvisada resistía bien a los ataques de los lobos, que batían contra ella sin piedad.

-¡Sal de ahí, Constantine!-Gruñía Jace.-No tardaremos mucho en romper esa birria de protección.

Decía la verdad, la muralla se estaba grietando. Call estaba atrapado, tenía que pensar rápido. Si pudiera utilizar la magia del caos… pero no sabía cómo.

Estrago aulló desde el otro lado, Call supo que lo habían herido. Un creciente temor se apoderó de él, era todo culpa suya. Su fiel amigo estaba en peligro, y era él quien le había obligado a seguirle.

Call se enfureció consigo mismo y, de alguna manera, la cúpula estalló. Call se apoderó de la ira e intentó pensar en todo lo que le enfadaba: la arrogancia del Maestro Joseph, cuando su padre no le dejaba ir al cine solo, cuando Jasper se burlaba de él, cuando los profesores normales le decían que no podía jugar al baloncesto.

Call extendió las manos sobre el terreno y las raíces se alzaron a su llamada. Agarraron a los lobos que le atacaban, y los que no querían luchar retrocedieron. Call miró a su alrededor preocupado. Lissana y Estrago se habían internado en el bosque y no estaban al alcance de su vista.

Dividió su concentración entre las raíces que sujetaban a los lobos, que se debatían para liberarse, y en buscar a Estrago. Sabía que no podía alejarse demasiado, sino perdería el control de la magia y los lobos le perseguirían, pero no se iría de ahí sin Estrago.

-¡Estrago!-Llamó.-¡Estrago! ¿Dónde estás?

Silencio.

-Oh, dios…-Murmuró Call, estaba comenzando a perder la concentración.

-¡Muere!-Escuchó de repente, y sintió como uno de los lobos se abalanzaba sobre su espalda, pillándole desprevenido.

Sin pensarlo siquiera Call lo lanzó lejos con la ayuda de la magia del aire, fue un acto reflejo. Instintivamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un Jace libre y furioso. De nuevo el lobo se abalanzó sobre él, Call no sabía qué hacer. Resistió tanto como pudo lanzando ráfagas poderosas de viento, impidiendo que se acercara. Estaba seguro que el último zarpazo la había dejado una cicatriz terrible en la espalda, y le escocía a mares, pero no tenía tiempo de emplear magia curativa.

Una de sus ráfagas no alcanzó a Jace y este consiguió rasgarle la camiseta y la cara antes de que Call volviera a lanzarlo lejos. Al joven mago le dolía todo el cuerpo. La espalda, el pecho, la pierna mala, la mejilla izquierda y seguramente tenía un diente descolocado. Por si fuera poco, su magia se estaba agotando. Las raíces que sujetaban a los lobos comenzaban a flaquear. Tan solo tenía una única oportunidad, debía encontrar a Estrago y volver al Magisterium. Conseguir al lagarto caotizado era ahora un objetivo menor. Lo importante era salir de ahí.

-¡Estrago!-Gritó Call.-¡Estrago!

Y Estrago apareció, sangriento, malherido y cojeando. Parecía haber derrotado a Lissana, pero por un alto precio. A Call le entró tal arrebato de ira que las raíces estallaron en pedazos y los árboles comenzaron a levantarse del suelo. Call estaba provocando un huracán. Todos los lobos huyeron excepto Jace y Estrago, que no se movieron.

-Ya basta, Call.-Dijo Jace, su voz denotaba impaciencia.

Pero Call no le hizo caso. Se agachó no sin cierto esfuerzo por las heridas y comenzó a revisar a Estrago. Tenía algunas heridas leves, pero ninguna profunda. La sangre era muy abundante, y Call supuso que no era suya. A pesar de todo sintió intranquilidad por el estado de Lissana.

Abrazó con fuerza a Estrago mientras mantenía la vista fija en Jace. El huracán estalló con Call y su lobo en el ojo, pero Jace salió volando por los aires.

A Call no le quedaban fuerzas, se aferraba a la esperanza de que, al ver derrotado a su líder, los demás lobos simplemente huyeran. Sin embargo, se desmayó antes de poder comprobarlo.


	6. Continuación abreviada y FINAL

Consideren esta cuenta borrada, he decidido pasarme el mundillo de las reseñas de manga y anime junto a mi mejor colaborador. Pueden hacer lo que les plazca con mi fanfiction del Magisterium, aquí dejo la continuación contada muy brevemente, siento que la calidad descriptiva no sea muy buena, pero tenía que resumir mucha trama y cortar escenas poco importantes:

Cuando abrió los ojos, Call tenía la vista borrosa. Se sentía mareado, pero sus fuerzas y su energía mágica estaban recuperadas.

Estaba casi seguro de que no estaba muerto, casi seguro. No podía ver aún donde se encontraba, y no podía encontrar respuesta a la pregunta que incesantemente rondaba por su cabeza: ¿por qué los lobos le habían dejado vivir?

Su vista adquirió nitidez poco a poco. Lo primero que vio fue como una figura preocupantemente femenina se inclinaba sobre él y le ponía una mano en la frente. Parpadeó intentando reconocerla, pero aún cuando sus ojos se recuperaron del todo no pudo saber quién era.

Era una joven hermosa, con el pelo negro recogido en una trenza y los ojos rasgados. Parecía asiática, pero sus facciones eran mucho más pronunciadas. Sonrió de medio lado al verle abrir los ojos.

Era una sonrisa cruel y despreciable, casi demoníaca, y entonces la desconocida habló:

-Por fin despiertas, Destructor.

Call sí reconoció su voz, como no hacerlo. Se incorporó de golpe, como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría, y un horrible dolor recorrió su pierna hasta su médula.

-¿Lissana?-Preguntó, perplejo.

La loba alzó la barbilla altanera y se dio la vuelta en dirección a quiensabedonde. Call entonces aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor. Se sorprendió al reconocer la cabaña de Jace. Estaba tumbado sobre el lecho de paja, sus heridas más superficiales se habían curado, pero por dentro aún notaba el dolor de alguna que otra costilla dolorida.

La chica que debía de ser la forma humana de Lissana se encontraba sentada ante la mesita de piedra. Extraños mejunjes borboteaban dentro de recipientes de cristal de forma extraña, y ella los mezclaba con seguridad. Lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que obtuvo un líquido morado que embotelló rápidamente. Luego se levantó y se acercó a Call. La extraña poción creaba remolinos dentro del frasco, Call se la quedó mirando un rato mientras Lissana se acercaba con mucho cuidado.

-Toma.-Dijo, y le tendió la botellita de cristal bruscamente.

Call la cogió y se levantó, su expresión era de total perplejidad.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

La mujer-lobo frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Parecía una adulta en su forma de lobo, pero su apariencia humana no debía tener más edad que Call. Su pelo era negro como el carbón y su trenza se veía salvaje. Tenía unos colmillos pronunciados y una aura muy fiera. Si existiera una diosa del vacío, pensó Call sin alterarse, tendría aquel aspecto.

-¿En serio no lo recuerdas?-Se extrañó Lissana.-Es tu fórmula.-Call trató de explicarse, pero la loba no le dejó.-No importa, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.-No parecía tan enfadada como antes, aunque se la veía molesta.-Has derrotado a mi padre ya todos los guerreros de la manada, y por lo tanto, como manda nuestra tradición, tú eres… tú eres…

Call esperó a que contestara, pero a Lissana no le salían palabras.

-Nuestro nuevo líder.-Soltó finalmente.-Uf… ya lo he dicho, ¿contento?

-Debe haber algún error.-Repuso Call con los ojos en blanco.-Yo fui el que salió perdiendo, me desmayé.

-Te equivocas, mi padre cayó antes.-Lissana apretaba los puños con ira.-Independientemente del final físico, su magia se agotó antes. Eso es lo que decide la victoria en los duelos ancestrales. Sabíamos que volverías, sabíamos que volverías y reclamarías el liderazgo de la tribu, pero…-Lissana mantenía la cabeza gacha, pero a pesar de todo contenía a duras penas las lágrimas.- Realmente quisimos creer que estabas muerto.

-Lissana, yo nunca quise ningún trono. En realidad vine a pediros ayuda.-Admitió Call.

Su corazón estaba retorciéndose de odio, de odio a sí mismo. Con la adrenalina de la pelea no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la historia de Jace, pero ahora el rencor le carcomía. Se odiaba a sí mismo, ¿cómo había podido ser capaz de semejante crueldad?

-¿Ayuda?-Lissana abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.-¿Tú?

Call clavó sus ojos en ella, y Lissana retrocedió un paso.

-¿No me tienes miedo?-Preguntó Call de repente.-Antes tú fuiste la única que se atrevió a encararme, a pesar de que muchos me miraban con rencor.

-Bueno, es que no das miedo.-Lissana se encogió de hombros.-Todos dicen que tu poder es inconmensurable, y que no debería entablar lazos contigo pero… no veo por qué debería hacerles caso. ¡Eres un enclenque, y además tienes la pierna rota!

-¡Oye!-Se ofendió Call.-¡Eso sobraba!

Lissana, para su sorpresa, prorrumpió a reír.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…-Murmuro entre hipada e hipada.-Carezco del sexto sentido, no puedo valorar tu poder como hacen los otros, por eso suelo ser un poco temeraria.-Call sonrió.-Si no me equivoco, querías un lagarto caotizado, ¿verdad?

Call asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, es muy importante.

-Bien, entonces hagamos un trato. Nosotros te ayudamos a conseguir un lagarto caotizado, y tú le devuelves el puesto a mi padre, ¿vale?

-Por mí vale pero… ¿estás segura de que la manada te escuchará?

-¡Claro que sí! Soy la hija del líder, debo ser la siguiente al mando si no muero antes. Al menos, me escucharán más que a ti.

-Gracias.-Dijo Call, y Lissana enrojeció.

-Yo… lo hago por mi tribu, no por ti. Iré a ver cómo está mi padre y a hablar con el oráculo para averiguar dónde encontrar un lagarto, tú espérame aquí, ahora mismo vuelvo.

-¡Espera!-Call detuvo a Lissana agarrándole de su chaqueta negra, esta se volvió confusa.-¿Dónde está Estrago?

-Oh, claro… Estaba montando guardia afuera, le diré que quieres verlo.-Y sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa amplia y sincera, y por primera vez Call sintió realmente que agradaba a alguien sin tener que esconderle nada. Fue un sentimiento efímero que se desvaneció en cuanto la perdió de vista. Lissana le ayudaba por el bien de su pueblo, no por caridad. Pronto se solucionaría todo y sus caminos se separarían. Era una pena, parecía una buena chica.

Entonces, para sustituir a Lissana, Estrago apareció por la puerta. Call se relajó al comprobar que estaba perfectamente, y que no había resultado herido de la pelea contra Lissana. Ahora que lo pensaba, ninguno de los dos parecía haber salido malparado. ¿Qué había pasado?

Estrago se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al lecho. Parecía extremadamente contento. Detrás de él entraron dos lobos más, otros dos cachorros de su edad. Comenzaron los tres a correr por la habitación en círculos, Call se puso contento de que Estrago hubiera encontrado amigos, y a la vez se deprimió más que nunca.

-He convencido a Lissana de que nos ayude.-Dijo para sí mismo. Estrago estaba jugando con los demás lobos y no le prestaba atención.-Bueno, en realidad fue a ella la que tomó la iniciativa.

Luego Call vuelve al Magisterium, y se descubre que Cassandra tenía un pacto con Alastair para mantenerle vigilado. Cassandra llama al padre de Call para decirle que tiene sospechas de que podría estar empezando a recordar su pasado como Constantine.

Al día siguiente Call se vuelve a encontrar con Emily de noche, como habían acordado, y al rozarse las manos Call tiene una visión en la que al maestro Josph le explica los detalles destructivos de su mejor mascota: la serpiente gigante caotizada bautizada como Apofis. Cree que son recuerdos suyos, y se alarma.

Poco más tarde sale de caza con los lobos y atrapan a un lagarto caotizado. Lissana, ya que su padre sigue inconsciente, le enseña a Call como conectar con la mente de los caotizados para poder comunicarse. Durante el camino Lissana suelta que ha decidido casarse con Call para recuperar el control de la manada, ya que piensa que nunca podrá ganarle en combate. Pero entonces aparece el lagarto. Call lo convence de que siga las órdenes del Devorado. Por eso, cuando le entregan su nuevo sirviente, él les cuenta por qué dijo lo que dijo: Aaron morirá porque, en el fondo, Call siente celos de él.

Tamara fracasará porque su mayor deseo es no ser como sus padres y hacer algo bueno con su vida lo que, al estar al lado de Constantine Madden, es imposible.

Y Call ya estaba muerto por razones obvias.

Call no quería seguir hablando pero el Devorado capta su atención hablándole de Emily. Call se enoja al principio y hace estallar el río de lava, pero el Devorado estaba preparado para eso. Le relata que Constantine y Verity estaban secretamente enamorados, que ella aún confiaba en poder salvar a Constantine de la desgracia en la que había caído; que habían tenido un hijo, algo que hace a Call y Lissana estremecerse; y que la falsa muerte de Verity había sido amañada para, en vez de matarla, trasladar su alma a un cuerpo distinto y poder críar a su hijo en paz. Ese era el verdadero plan de Constanstine: formar una familia, revivir a los padres muertos de Verity y a su difunto hermano. Pero hubo un constratiempo: Constantine murió.

Por eso, para poder volver a empezar, Verity se reencarnó una tercera vez, pero cierto grupo de magos que no respetaban el Tratado atacó la base cuando se estaba llevado a cabo la operación, y ella perdió sus recuerdos. Resultó que, sin ninguna duda, Emily era la nueva Verity. Tenía sus mismos ojos, y además estaba aquel recuerdo que se filtró por sus dedos hacia Call. Cassandra estaba en aquel grupo que asedió el laboratorio.

Call estaba consternado, Constantine tenía una hijo. Un hijo que lo más probable era que tuviera los ojos de uno de sus padres y el control del caos. Un niño de su edad con los ojos verdes o grises y que fuera un makaris. No era difícil atar cabos: la sospecha de que Aaron era el hijo de Verity y Constantine crecía dentro de Call.

Los días fueron pasando, la Asamblea debatía sin descanso. Cassandra y Rufus se turnaban para darles clases, y Aaron practicaba con el caos en secreto. Al final, Tamara descubrió que la presión había podido con su amigo, y decide ayudarle a superar su miedo al caos. Call los observa de cerca, había ordenado que los lobos no despegaran sus ojos de Aaron ni un solo instante, lo que había incrementado su nerviosismo considerablemente, pues el chico tenía permanentemente un mal presentimiento.

Al final Call abre los ojos, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Aaron se moría por dentro por su culpa, era él quien le había puesto vigilancia. Convence a Cassandra, que aún recela de él pero que no está enterada de sus pactos con los lobos, de ayudar a Aaron con el caos. Al fin y al cabo, es su contrapeso. Las cosas mejoran considerablemente. Con Call como contrapeso y no Cassandra, Aaron tiene menos miedo.

Pero esto también acarrea consecuencias devastadoras. El incremento de poder del makaris convence a algunos miembros de la Asamblea de que el Tratado debe ser roto y el Enemigo de la muerte exterminado. Y pocos días después, declaran la guerra. Todos los alumnos a los que habían lavado el cerebro diciéndoles que todo estaba bien entran en pánico. Los magos a pie de calle son llamados al Collegium o al Magisterium, y en apenas una semana todas las habitaciones están llenas. Se tripiclan las defensas mágicas, a pesar de que la guerra aún no había sido oficialmente correspondida por el bando del Enemigo. Muchos se preguntaban a qué estaban esperando. Por desgracia, ahora es demasiado arriesgado salir o entrar en el Magisterium, por lo que la única conexión que Call tiene con sus lobos es la que le preporciona la telepatía de Estrago.

Por otra parte, Emily y él pasan casi todo su tiempo libre juntos. Por eso, en un arrebato de nervios de Aaron, la herida en el pecho de Call que le había inflingido Jace (que ya se había despertado) se abre. De alguna manera, la magia que había utilizado Lissana para curarle había reaccionado a la magia de Aaron. Call se desmaya ante la pérdida de sangre, y la enfermera de ordena una semana de reposo. Todos los días, cuando nadie la ve, Emily se escabulle a la habitación de Call y leen juntos varias horas, en silencio, debajo de las mantas. Call sabe que ambos están conectados desde hacía mucho, enamorados, pero Emily cree que todo aquello es simplemente un cuento de hadas. No podía existir nadie tan perfecto como Call. En una de estas tardes, Emily decide confesar a Call su gran secreto:

Call estaba inmerso en el capítulo 9 de El león, la bruja y el armario, uno de sus libros preferidos. Adoraba aquellas tardes cuando Emily se acurrucaba a su lado y Estrago a otro, todos los problemas semejaban desaparecer. Sin embargo, aquel día notaba a Emily un poco nerviosa. Tardaba siglos en pasar de página, como si no pudiera concentrarse, como si su consciencia vagara lejos de vez en cuando. Call cerró la tapa de su ebook de golpe y se incorporó. Emily posó suevamente una mano sobre su pecho, donde tenía la herida, y presionó suavemente para que se volviera a tumbar.

-No puedes moverte demasiado, Call. Túmbate, ¿qué quieres?

Él la miró fijamente, su expresión se veía melancólica. Ni siquiera lo pensó, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó fugazmente, agarrándola por la barbilla. Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los de ella eran preciosas gemas esmeralda, los de él fríos pozos invernales.

Fue Emily quien bajó la cabeza, rompiendo el magnetismo del ambiente.

-Call, yo...-Volvió a clavar en él sus pupilas, pero esta vez el mago vio la determinación del día que se habían conocido, y no esa profunda melancolía del momento anterior. Aquella era la verdadera Emily, poderosa y valiente.-Call, debo confesarte algo.

-¿Que me amas y que quieres estar conmigo por el resto de la eternidad?-Aventuró él a modo de broma.-Guay, yo siento lo mismo.

Emily sonrió, un poco menos tensa. Cualquier otra chica le hubiera pegado, pensó Call, pero Emily era distinta.

-No, no es eso.-Prosiguió ella.-Verás, en realidad yo no soy Emily Volkov.-Hizo un pausa.

Call suspiró, sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar a continuación pero, solo por sea caso, dejó que acabara.

-Prosigue.-Dijo.

-Mi nombre es en realidad Verity Torres. Soy su reencarnación, por decirlo de alguna manera. Su alma fue sacada de su cuerpo y metido en el mío cuando era solo un bebé. Desconozco las causas, todos me consideraban muerta, pero al parecer eso no es lo que quería Constantine. El caso es que estoy viva, aunque los recuerdos de mi antigua vida solo son vagos sueños.-Hablaba con con soltura, como si se estuviera librando de un gran peso. Tan obvia era su expresividad que sus sentimintos contagiaron a Call. Si ella podía sincerarse, ¿por que no podía hacerlo él?-Bueno, el caso es que mi madre, o madre adoptiva o como quieras llamarla, lo descubrió, y lleva un tiempo intentando despertar mis recuerdos y mis poderes. Llevo varios años practicando para controlar el caos, soy más poderosa que Aaron, estoy segura, pero desde que estoy contigo...-Emily se acercó más a Call.-Es como si todo el caos que llevo dentro quisiera salir, explorar mundo, darse el gusto de hacer lo que quiera y no lo que Cassandra dice. -Emily lo miró deseosa, la expresión de Call era indescifrable.-Call, por favor, creeme.

Y Call la creyó, ya sabía todo aquello. Sonrió y se lo contó todo, absolutamente todo. Se había asegurado de que nadie estuviera escuchando, por supuesto, pero le sorprendió muchísimo que Emily no le interrumpiera ni una solo vez. Relató sus peripecias, sus secretos, sus pensamientos más profundos y sus más terribles temores. Y, a medida que iba remamorando todo por lo que había pasado, las cosas que había conseguido, tuvo la revelación más productiva que nadie puede tener: se dio cuenta de que solo él podría terminar con la guerra. Se quedó como en trance, en silencio, y bajó la cabeza hacia Emily, expectante. Tenía que evitar la guerra, tenía que evitar más muertes, repitió en alto y, tras otro intenso silencio, Emily soltó, conmocionada:

-Tenemos un hijo.

Y entonces se echó a los brazos de Call que, pillado por sorpresa, la abrazó torpemente.

-Te ayudaré...-Le susurró ella.-Haremos de este mundo un lugar mejor. Juntos.

Call no había dicho nada de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, ¿pero qué más daba? Puestos a terminar con la guerra, ¿por qué no con el mal y la corrupción también?

Y aquí la historia alcanza su climax. Con la ayuda de los conocimientos de Emily, Call pudo enseñar a los lobos a evadir las defensas del Magisterium. En poco tiempo su red de caotizados, que se acabó extendiendo hasta controlar a los elementales más variopintos, abarcaba toda la academia, ya no había nada que no pudiera saber.

Se llevó un buen enfado cuando descubrió que Cassandra estaba compinchada con su padre. Pero poco después se dio cuenta de que podían llegar a ser buenos aliados. Cassandra ya no sospechaba de Call, había demostrado que los recuerdos que él tenía eran de la memoria de Verity.

Así Call se las apañó para trasladar a su padre del Collegium al Magisterium, y allí les propuso, a él y a Cassandra, formar parte de su gran plan. Superada la conmoción inicial al enterarse de todo, ellos aceptaron.

El plan maestro de Call consistía en atacar el Magisterium y fingir su propia muerte. Luego renacería y explicarñia todo, así que no pensaba que hubiera problemas, pero sí los hubo. Resultó que Alex Strike estaba con el Maestro Joseph y Call, descuidado, habia dejado que el chico se acercara a Arion. Fue un error garrafal: subestimar al enemigo. El Maestro Joseph iba un paso por delante de Call y su ejército. Cuando Aaron vio con sus propios ojos como Call desaparecía Devorado por el caos, estalló en ira. Hizo arder un gran cachito de bosque, y la única que pudo pararle fue Cassandra. Aaron permaneció en coma los días siguientes, y cuando despertó y le contaron que Call, efectivamente, estaba muerto, sus sentimientos le superaron.

Alex entonces apareció como caído del cielo. Le confesó que era un espía del Maestro Joseph, que los lobos no habían sido de su parte. Se inventó que había sido la codicia del Magisterium, que había modificado el orden natural de las cosas desplegando demasiada magia, la que había enfurecido a los caotizados salvajes. Cautivado por el deseo de la inmortalidad y de resucitar a su amigo muerto, Aaron se une a Joseph en la lucha. Aquello era justo lo que el Maestro estaba esperando para comenzar enserio la guerra: el poder un makaris para poder despertar a la gran serpiente, Apofis, y acabar con los magos buenos.

Encierra a Aaron y lo somete a una máquina que le está extrayendo el poder día a día. Joseph envía un mensaje alarmante a todos: si Callum Hunt, que se supone muerto, no le detiene, Apofis se comera el mundo, y los caotizados crearán uno nuevo de las cenizas. Emily, Cassandra y Alastair no se hacen de rogar, comunicar a Call lo sucedido, pero él ya está enterado. La imagen se había proyectado en la atmósfera de todo el globo. Incluso en el Amazonas, donde Call estaba reuniendo más elementales a sus órdenes, habían llegado la amezana de Joseph.

Por suerte Emily sabe exactamente dónde se encuentra Apofis, por que lo había soñado una vez: está sellada en el Fuji, en Japón.

Para evitarlo Call reúne a todos los elementales en sus filas y viaja al Fuji para librar la batalla más decisiva de la historia.

Mientras tanto, en el Maisterium, los ánimos están por los suelos. De repente la Asamblea había revelado una verdad que nadie sabía: la importancia de Callum Hunt en el poder del makaris. Si él no hubiera muerto, el enemigo nunca habría engañado a Aaron. Cassandra y Emily deciden que, para revivir el espíritu luchador de los alumnos deben darles un nuevo héroe. Así confiesan que Emily también es un makaris. Y entonces a Tamara se le ocurre una brillante pero espantosa idea: hacer lo que el mago más poderoso del mundo no pudo hacer y revivir a Call. Así todos los magos, tanto magos corrientes como niños o Maestros se embarcan en un viaje de descubrimientos con un tiempo límite. Para Alastair, Emily y Cassandra aquella era una solución más que satisfactoria. Era como tener entretenido a un niño diciéndole que encuentre la esquina en una canica: era un empresa absurda y que no les llevaría a ninguna parte, pero aún así Emily accedía con gusto a experimentar con todo lo que le dijeran si así Call podía actuar con libertad. Indudablemente era Tamara quien había tomado las riendas. Era desconcertante como el control del Magisterium había pasado por las manos de dos niños, Call y Tamara, en tan poco tiempo.

El final es bastante obvio, le dejo los detalles a sus imaginaciones: Call llega al monte Fuji, efectuando un ataque frontal masivo a la fortaleza. Un gran hechizo de camuflaje rodea el enorme castillo que es en realidad el monte. Call, en un arrebato, utiliza el caos para encontrar a Aaron y liberarlo. Está fatigado, pero pronto Call se da cuenta de que el Maestro Joseph no le estaba extrayendo energía. Ata cabos rápidamente: todo era una trampa. El Maestro Joseph aparece ante ellos, Aaron apenas puede mantenerse en pie, y Call está seguro de que si deja de enviarle energía morirá.

Joseph explica que el poder de Aaron no es suficiente como para revivir a Apofis, pero lo había dejado vivo porque, al ser Call su contrapeso, lo hubiera sabido si hubiera muerto. Necesita a Call para traspasar la frontera entre la vida y la muerte. Afirma que durante todos estos años no ha dejado de investigar y que al fin ha hallado la clave. Sin embargo Call no está dispuesto a mostrarse cooperativo. Sus caotizados están demasiado ocupados luchando contra los esbirros de Joseph como para ir a ayudarles, y el antiguo Maestro había levantado una barrera que los dejaba incomunicados. Call sabía que Joseph jamás se arriesgaría a atacarle de frente, ninguno de los dos sabía hasta donde podían llegar los poderes de Constantine Madden al estar dormidos durante tanto tiempo. Había algunas bestias que tenían un mal despertar. El caos del interior de Call, como Apofis, era una de ellas.

Call hizo caso omiso del grandilocuente discurso que Joseph había preparado. Algo sobre la grandeza y sobre ser Dios. Para Call eras palabras carecían de significado, y tenía la ligera impresión de que Constantine pensaba lo mismo. Estaba cavilando sobre la manera de escapar. Tenía a Aaron, y Apofis no podía ser invocada. Ya casi había ganado.

Pero entonces posó sus ojos sobre Joseph, y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba convecido de su victoria. El caso era, ¿porqué? ¿Qué sabía él que Call no que fuera tan importante?

Y cayó. Joseph sabía las debilidades de su magia, sabía qué era lo que se la daba mal. Miró a Aaron asustado, y de inmediato lo dejó caer al suelo con repulsión.

-Oh, ¿ya te has dado cuenta?

Lo que peor se le daba a Call eran los controles mentales.

Aaron se levanto como un zombie. Tenía los hombros y los brazos caídos, sus rodillas se flexionaban extrañamente. Su consciencia quería caer al suelo, descansar, pero Joseph no le dajaba. La expresión de Aaron estaba corrompida por una sonrisa irreal y demoníaca.

La marioneta Aaron logró sacar el caos en sus palmas. Sin duda, Joseph le estaba infundiendo una energía que Aaron no tenía por si mismo en aquel momento. Call no pudo hacer otra cosa que protegerse de sus ataques, no se sentía capaz de atacar sin llegar a hacerle daño, no había practicado lo suficiente.

Joseph no movía ni un dedo. Estaba apartado a un lado de la habitación de roca, son una sonrisa en la cara, disfrutando con una pelea que sabía que nunca acabaría. Los ataques sin sentido de Aaron, impulsado por la magia del antiguo Maestro, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derribar las defensas de Call. Y, al igual que Joseph le daba Aaron, el poder de Call era inagotable.

-¡Vamos, Call!-Se burló Joseph.-Te diste cuenta de mi anterior truco, ¿vas a adivinar este también?-Pero una fuerte sacudida hizo que sus últimas sílabas se perdieran.-Vaya, parece que ya es muy tarde.

Joseph había atraído a Call allí con el motivo de despertar a Apofis. La serpiente estaba absorbiendo la energía de todo ser del caos que se encontraba en el monte Fuji. Aquello para ella era un bufet.

El monte comenzó a derrumbarse. Call hizo acopio de todo su control para obligar a Aaron, sin hacerle daño, a huir. En cuanto él y Joseph estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, Aaron se desmayó, y Call ordenó a todos los caotizados, fueran sus súbditos o los de Joseph, que se marcharan del lugar. Joseph, al parecer, había perdido todo control sobre ellos, ahora obedecían a su creador. Call llevó a Aaron junto a Lissana, para que lo cuidara, y formó una gran barricada de elementales preparándose para la llegada de Apofis. Esta vez Call podía sentirla, la gran serpiente latiendo dentro del monte.

Sin embargo, esta se hizo de rogar. Pasaron los minutos y las horas, y Call ya estaba comenzando a tener sueño. El sol bajaba hacia las montañas a un ritmo alarmante, y Call decidió montar un campamento. Los elementales de tierra eran unos hábiles constructores, hicieron camas muy mullidas y cómodas. La noche cayó en todo su esplendor sobre el ejército de Call, y el joven mago, que había pasado las últimas horas junto asu mejor amigo humano, comenzó a pensar si el plan de Joseph, por un mero golpe de suerte, había resultado frustrado. Pero la serpiente seguía allí, latiendo, podía sentirla aunque, al parecer, era el único. ¿A qué demonios esperaba?

Entonces sintió un inmeso poder a lo lejos, como cientos de elementales volando hacia ellos con los más variopintos jinetes. Dejó a Lissana a cargo de Aaron, y voló con dos elementales de guardaespaldas a recibir a sus invitados des Magisterium.

Aaron despertó justo en el momento en el que Call echaba a volar. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño en el cual el Maestro Joseph lo raptaba y le contaba un montón de historias sobre lo que iba haciendo Call. Un montón de tonterías que decían que su mejor amigo era Constatine Madden, y que Constantine Madden era su padre junto con Verity Torres, que ahora era un niñita de doce años. Había sido algo muy confuso.

Pero entonces despertó, y se encontró frente a frente con la joven más bella del mundo. Tenía un aspecto salvaje, y entonces Aaron supo lo que es estar enamorado. Pero luego ella, sin perder ni un solo minuto, le explicó lo que estaba pasando, y Aaron comprendió que su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

-No seas idiota.-Le reprendió Lissana, la bella y maravillosa Lissana, según Aaron.-No todo gira entorno a ti, guapito.

Lo dijo con cierta repugnancia, pero Aaron no lo notó. Entonces comenzaron los temblores. El monte Fuji, que ya estaba bastante derruído, se partió en dos justo a medianoche. Lissana se apresuró a meter la mano en su pequeño bolso mágico y extraer una perlita de color anaranjado.

-Cómetelo.-Le ordenó a Aaron.-Te dará un subidón como nunca antes te había dado.

A escasos kilómetros Call se había detenido para esperar a que los magos del Magisterium le reconocieran. En cuanto lo hicieron, su ejército se convirtió en un auténtico caos.

Sin embargo hubo cuatro magos que no se detuvieron a una distencia prudencial: Emily, Alastair, Cassandra y Tamara. Esta última fue la primera en llegar.

-¿Habéis logrado resucitar a alguien?-Preguntó Call cuando su compañera se acercó, perpleja.

-No, pero parece que vosotros sí.

Call rio.

-Tamara, yo nunca he estado muerto.

Y entonces, respaldado por sus tres compinches: Emily, Cassandra y Alastair (que, pensándolo bien, eran su amante, su madre y su padre, respectivamente), se dirigió a los magos del Magisterium.

Primero, se presentó como Constantine Madden. Esto causó desconcierto e incluso pánico, porque todo el mundo sabía que el principal deseo del Enemigo de la Muerte era ese, evadir a la Muerte. Pero cuando Call entró en detalles y explicó su situación, el pánico pasó de desconcierto a asombro y de asombro a negación. Muchos de los aquí presentes hacían amagos para convencer a sus compañeros de dar la vuelta y volver a casa, convencidos de que aquella había sido otra broma pesada de los Maestros. Sin embargo, Call siguió hablando. Convenció milagrosamente a todos de que él no era ahora su enemigo, y que Joseph los había engañado durante casi trece años. Jasper murmuraba intensos "¡Os lo dije!", y los compañeros del curso de cobre parecían los más incrédulos. Poco después, unos doscientos magos de todas las edades se habían unido al inmenso ejército de Call contra la serpiente gigante que, según las leyendas, se comería el Sol y acabaría con el mundo.

El caso es que se libró una gran batalla. La estrategia de Call no era muy sólida: consistía en atacar con todas las fuerzas al enorme montruo. Por descontado había situado a los magos más sabios e inteligentes (que no siempre es lo mismo) en lo alto, para tratar de encontrar el punto débil de la serpiente, pero parecía que ese bicho no tenía puntos débiles. En cierta ocasión Aaron aparecío en batalla. Parecía estar en medio de un ataque de azucar, como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina a montones. No fue muy difícil adivinar quien había tenido la culpa.

El caso es que el bando del bien no parecía tener mucho éxito. Sus tropas caían como mosquitos y los elementales se dispersaban. Ni siquiera Lissana y su equipo lobuno podía hacer frente a tal número de bajas. Así que Call optó por una estrategia temeraria. Le quedaba más energía que todos los magos allí presentes en conjunto, reunió gran parte, y se esforzó por meterse por la boca de la serpiente sin ojos. El efecto fue inmediato, Apofis se paralizó, como una estatua.

Call pronto se sorprendió flotando en un inmenso vacio. ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Constantine? ¿Constantine, eres tú?-Escuchó. Parecía como un siseo en su cabeza, es más, era un siseo en su cabeza. Apofis le estaba hablando.

-Sí, lo soy.-Contestó Call.-¿Me echabas de menos?-Aventuró.

-Constantine... Te notó cambiado, no pareces el mismo.

-Oh, ¿esto? Sí... es el efecto secundario de un trágico experimento, no le des mayor importancia.

La serpiente siseó. Call la notaba a su alrededor, omnipotente.

-¿Qué quieres?

Call no se hizo de rogar.

-Me gustaría que volvieses a dormir, si no te importa.

-Entonces, dime la palabra y obedaceré.

Call se mordió el labio.

-Si, bueno... Hum... Es que mis recuerdos se han visto comprometidos después del experimento y, bueno, creo que ya sabes cómo va esto.

-¡Entonces tú no eres Constantine!-Bramó la serpiente, parecía realmente enfadada.

Pero entonces el Devorado del Magisterium apareció y le confesó a Call que ellos tenían un trato: en cuanto Call muriera, el Devorado obtendría su poder. Y Call/Constantine había estado a punto de morir aquel día en la cueva, así que se lo había intentado comer. Pero como aún no le había llegado del todo la hora, lo único que saboreó fueron sus recuerdos. Y luego los vomitó, por supuesto, a él no le servían. El Devorado le ofreció unas imágenes de su ejército masacrado sin él para protegerlos, y le explica que en alguna parte de los recuerdos que sostiene está la palabra clave. Sin pensárselo dos veces, pero sabiendo que se arrepentirá de ello, Call se come los recuerdos de Constantine, y desde ese momento hasta que se despierta en su habitación del Magisterium, no recuerda nada. La serpiente se había convertido el polvo, él había caído inconsciente, y había aparecido en el cielo una bonita aurora boreal.

Fin, eso fue lo que le contaron. Ahora todo el mundo sabía la verdad, todo estaba resuelto, habían encarcelado al Maestro Joseph, que huyó al ver cómo Apofis era destruída, y Aaron aún no sabía que era el hijo de Constantine y Verity Torres.

Pero a Call algo le carcomía por dentro. Se había comido los recuerdos de Constantine cuando estaba dentro de Apofis, de eso estaba seguro, pero de alguna forma los había olvidado de nuevo. Sin embargo un extraño deseo latente permanecía en su corazón, ajeno a los deseos del propio Call: la ambición de poder formar una familia, el objetivo final de Constantine. De alguna forma se había apoderado de él, y como consecuencia, la magia de Call comenzaba a desestabilizarse.

Ahora los Maestros le prestaban especial atención. Confiaban en él, había demostrado su lealtad, pero eso no quitaba el alcance destructivo de sus poderes y que aún era muy joven para controlarlos. Por eso decide ir a visitar al Devorado, con Estrago, por supuesto. Pero una vez en la cueva, él no aparece. Call lo llama con desesperación, pero no consigue nada.

Entonces alguien llega: Aaron y Tamara. Saben que últimamente Call está preocupado, y deducen que es por lo que ocurrió dentro de Apofis. Call les relata toda la historia, y ellos se ofrecen a apoyarle. Emily aparece entonces de la nada. También Lissana, y por último Alastair y Cassandra.

Call entonces tiene un pensamiento fugaz: él ya tenía una familia. Tal vez por eso Constantine, o la versión de si mismo que apareció tras comerse la esfera de recuerdos, renunció a su vida pasada para poder ser feliz en esa nueva. Call tenía la impresión de que estaba en lo correcto, pero tenía que desistir de intentar averiguarlo.

Y por primera vez desde que descubrió que era Constantine Madden, sintió una paz y alivio en su corazón que no había experimentado nunca.

Fin, excepto que queráis saber qué le ha pasado a Apofis y al Devorado. En ese caso, os dejo con vuestra imaginación y vuestro talento deductivo.


End file.
